


Don't Want Easy

by neutrinobomb



Series: Of Lariats and Love [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy!AU, F/M, Gay, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reunion Sex, Rodeo Competitions, Second Chances, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding, rodeo!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: 14 years after the events in Break the Barrier, James and Jack reunite. Time has passed, the world has changed, but have they grown?
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Of Lariats and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

James never put his TV on rodeo events after that fateful year. His radio would only play music or talk shows. His emails and phone calls were strictly business. He did everything he could short of a lobotomy to remove the effect of rodeos and Jack Sparrow from his life.

He graduated with his Bachelor’s, summa cum laude, a year early. With some networking from himself, his father, and AXP, he got a job working in the office side of a national agriculture supply store. He pursued his Master’s degree while working and consequently had no free time to think of little else and no time to date. He had a built-in excuse for his father about why he hadn’t found someone to settle down with.

Even once he graduated, he managed to hold Lawrence off with the possibilities of promotions and how much those would help hone his skills to run the ranch when the time came. A few times he was sure his father suspected something but then he would be distracted by the ranch or good new with James’ job.

James had transferred to a multi-national company after five years and that was where he was for the next nine years. By the time that tweet came across his phone, he had already worked his way up to the C-suite as administration officer and had been pleased to be able to refer Theodore and Andrew to positions in the company and mentor them. He had settled, put down roots, bided his time to take over the ranch.

But that tweet.

Of course Theodore would find it. He still had that slight fetish for all things cowboy and Western so it made sense he kept up tabs on things to do with James and the ranch.

And after fourteen years of ignoring and forgetting Sparrow, it had all come back and he was soon sitting in a first class seat to fly back to Texas from London. He had way too much free time to think everything over and he had to stop himself from making very hasty decisions regarding Jack, his current job, and the ranch.

He was thirty-three and he suddenly felt nineteen again.

As soon as the plane touched down in Texas and he had his hastily packed luggage, he was hurrying through the terminal to get a cab. Or an Uber, whichever was faster.

James had had Theodore do some research while he was on the plane and he had found Sparrow’s most recent address. Given how prone to wandering Jack was, he was surprised to see that he had only moved a handful of times in the past fourteen years. At least legally.

The cab ride through Houston was both horrendously long and horrifyingly quick. Before he really knew what he was doing, James was paying the driver and gathering his things.

The house before him was quite nice. Jack was living in a fair neighborhood and it appeared he had been living comfortably.

The door was a cheery yellow that guided him like a lighthouse through fog.

James stared at it long and hard before he finally managed to raise his hand. It hovered in the air, shaky and uncertain, until he managed to will himself to press the doorbell.

He could faintly hear it chime through the house and then the sound of footsteps a few seconds later. He heard faint laughter from behind the door but it didn’t sound like Jack’s.

When the door opened James was face to face with a woman in her early-20s. She was still smiling from her laughter although it turned to a polite confusion at being met by a stranger with luggage.

“Ah, hello. How can I-?”

“James?”

James was saved from his wondering of who she was and what she was doing there by the sound of Jack’s voice. He lifted his gaze to look past the woman and saw Jack standing in the foyer.

His hair was a little less thick but still as rich and dark as all those years ago. He still appeared quite fit if the sliver of chest he could see from the half-buttoned shirt was anything to go by. All in all, Jack hardly appeared to have changed except for a few lines around his eyes.

“Jack,” he breathed out. He cleared his throat and straightened a bit. “I-I’m sorry to have come over unannounced like this. I just…I saw the article about your donation and I…I just…”

Jack watched him flounder at finding a logical answer for a few moments before he put a hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

“Let him in Lizzie, he’s fine. An old…friend of mine.”

Elizabeth gave James another look over but she acquiesced to Jack and stepped back to let James inside. She closed the door and then headed into the kitchen to finish the lunch they had been making.

James pulled his luggage in and set it off to the side. He swallowed hard as he looked to Jack again.

“Ah…who is she?” he finally asked as nothing else seemed right.

“Elizabeth Swann. I’m sure you met her once before.”

“Weatherby’s daughter?” James frowned; the last time he had seen her she was a chatty pre-teen in the VIP area.

“Yep, that’s the one. After I got sponsored by Ariat, SAR pulled their sponsorship and Swann stepped in. She took on some of the PR to save her father that particular stress. She has a good head for that sort of thing.”

James bit his lip. Another sponsor with a young public relations manager who was close to him.

“She’s been staying with me most summers because she met a young man named Will Turner. Crafty young man. He works all the nearby rodeos to provide farrier services and he’s setting aside money to turn it into a traveling farrier service.”

James blinked a few times as the information washed over him.

“Oh…so she’s-she’s not?”

Jack laughed softly and shook his head.

“No, she’s not with me like that. I appreciate the feminine form but I much prefer the masculine. Broad shoulders just,” Jack made the motion of a chef’s kiss and James smiled softly.

An awkward silence settled as neither seemed to know how to continue and James gently cleared his throat.

“Can we…can we talk?”

Jack’s shoulders sagged a little and he nodded down the hallway to the back door.

“Let’s go outside. The backyard’s quite private.”

James followed and found himself standing in a lush green garden with the highest privacy fence city ordinance would allow. He sat down at a patio table and sighed, plucking at his khakis.

Jack stayed standing, hands gripping the back of a chair, watching James closely.

James took a shaky breath and hesitantly lifted his gaze to hold Jack’s. If there was one thing he wasn’t, it was a coward face to face. He had had plenty of hard conversations with people, even firings, and he was not about to back down from this just because it carried more baggage.

“…I’m sorry, Jack. I-I should have gotten in touch sooner. What I did as a nineteen year old was a mistake.” James swallowed hard. “I was so scared. Scared of the unknown, scared of what people could do. I chose the devil I knew instead of the devil I didn’t.”

“James,” Jack sighed. “I never blamed ye for what happened. I knew what yer dad was like and I knew how people were with all of this back then. I-I knew it couldn’t last. Not the way we wanted it to be.”

“But I just did it so suddenly! All because some other rich kid planned to use it as blackmail!”

“And it would have been real blackmail, Jamie. I know what business ye’ve gotten up to lately and that wouldn’t have happened if ye were outed. We both managed to move on all right so, really, no harm done.”

James sighed before smiling softly.

“…I couldn’t drink tequila again. Any time I did, I immediately thought of you.”

“Stopped drinking?”

“Not at all,” James laughed. “Sometimes I drank till I blacked out and nearly drunkenly called you. But I never touched tequila again.”

Jack finally sat down with a little smile.

“Well, we’ll have to remedy that.”

James made a soft noise and watched, almost detached, as Jack reached out to take his hand.

“Not saying it’s gonna be easy, Jamie. We know how to hurt each other and that worry that it’ll happen again will be there.”

“My father…”

“Yes, that’s the last hurdle for ye. I’m sure yer company is quite diverse by now that no one would bat an eye if you had me photo on yer desk.” James snorted at that. “But yer dad…”

“Right. He certainly still would.”

Jack gently squeezed his hand.

“Whatever ye want to do about it. But…I’ve gotten to a point where I ain’t willing to hide either. I’m sure ye haven’t heard yet but this upcoming season will be me last.”

“What? But…you could manage a few more good years,” James said, brows knitting.

“Glad to see me physique still meets yer approval,” Jack chuckled. “But it’s not that. I’ve done well with me earnings and I can find other employment…but the rodeo world…outside of specifically gay events, it’s still not done. I want to stop worrying what fans will do when they realize I’m mostly attracted to guys. I want to stop worrying about the judges and the other riders.”

James linked their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze.

“One more season,” he agreed. “One more blaze of glory. And…And I’d like to be there, if you’ll let me.”

“Let ye?!” Jack laughed and shook his head. “Jamie, yer being there whether ye want to or not!”

James grinned and brought Jack’s hand up to brush his lips over the other man’s knuckles. He had forgotten how roughened the older man’s hands were and he kept it resting against his face.

“Good thing I have a lot of vacation time to use,” he murmured.

“Jack! I’m taking Will his lunch!” Elizabeth looked out of the door, a Tupperware in her hands. “He’s taking me out after work so I probably won’t be back tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Jack waved her off and James slowly smirked.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

“Care to find out?”

A spark of arousal and nervousness flared in his belly but James found himself nodding.

“Always.”

Jack’s hand closed on his wrist and the next few minutes up to Jack’s bedroom were a blur of heated kisses and shed clothing. By the time James was falling back on the bed, he was down to his boxer-briefs and socks.

Jack settled astride his hips and he pushed his hair over his shoulder.

“This is still such a good look for ye, Jamie.”

“I’m glad my physique meets your approval,” he purred, parroting Jack’s earlier words back to him.

Jack grinned and leaned down to nip and suck at James’ neck. He found a very good spot to latch on to and spent quite a bit of time worrying a bruise to the spot.

James moaned softly and rocked against the older man.

“H-Hickeys, Jack?”

“If we’re getting back together then I gotta stake me claim. I ain’t losing ye again.”

A lump suddenly formed in James’ throat and he swallowed thickly. He couldn’t say anything back and so simply nodded his consent to any more marks Jack wanted to put on him.

The older man worked slowly down from his throat to his collarbone to his chest, paying special attention to James’ nipples, and then down his stomach. He left a myriad of marks along the way with one final hickey being raised on James’ left hipbone. Jack pulled back and looked upon his next target with keen eyes.

James followed the movement of Jack’s hands as they moved to grasp the waistband of his underwear. His arousal hit him like a ton of bricks in that moment, making him very aware of just how hard he was. He lifted his hips to help Jack and his underwear were drawn down his legs with his socks grabbed along the way.

“My favorite part of ye.”

“I feel like I should be offended. Did my eyes even make it to the Top 5?” James asked even as he lazily spread his legs to give Jack more room.

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he got comfortable. Fourteen years had left their mark on him and he wasn’t as spry as he had been. He wrapped a hand lovingly around James’ cock and smiled up at him.

“Just barely. Yer ass, voice, and hair just barely pass them up.”

James let out a breathy laugh, rocking his hips a bit.

“Course they do…but I would like to see how you treat your favorite part of me.”

Jack let out a dark little laugh and leaned in to run his tongue along the turgid flesh. He circled around the head just for the little catch of breath it elicited from James. He decided he had spent long enough riling James up with all the marking that he should give in now. In two quick swallows, he had James’ length down to the root.

“Fuck!” James nearly bolted upright at the sudden intake. Both of his hands found their way quickly to Jack’s hair and he closed his fingers tightly over thick locks. “Oh, fuck me, Jack…it’s been years,” he moaned.

Jack raised a brow at that and pulled off after a few teasing swallows.

“Years, Jamie-luv?” He had gotten a sudden idea and he didn’t want James to spend down his throat. Some distracting discussion was quite useful as he leaned over the younger man to pull open his nightstand drawer.

James whined at the loss of the mouth and he pant as he watched Jack move over him. He licked his lips and nodded before leaning up a bit to kiss Jack’s chest before the other straightened again.

“Years. I-I always had excuses not to be dating. For my father and…for myself. I always wanted you.”

Jack sat back with a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. He smiled softly at James.

“Always? What about those two from yer fraternity?”

“Theodore and Andrew? How do _you_ know about them?”

“Theodore doesn’t research very professionally,” Jack chuckled as he poured some lube out and warmed it. “He DM’d me quite often. And so I did some reverse snooping of me own and saw he was just a year behind ye at Wharton…and that ye got them hired at yer company.”

“It was for very professional reasons and-” James’ breath hitched when he realized Jack wasn’t reaching to prepare him…but _himself_. “Ah…a-and their friendship.”

“No little crushes? Just really good friends?” Jack asked, voice a bit breathy.

“Just really good friends. My best friends.” James growled as he watched Jack’s arm flex. “Either prep faster or let me get a good look. Not fair you know.”

Jack smirked and he carefully turned on his knees.

“Oh, that’s new, Jamie-luv. Yer voice in that tone may be me new favorite thing,” he said as he leaned forward to give James the best view.

James’ throat went dry at the sight of Jack spread on two of his own fingers. It had really been way too long. His own hands were poor replacements for the unknown of another’s: especially Jack’s.

He scrambled to find the condom Jack had dropped and he quickly opened it and rolled it down his length.

“Soon,” he murmured, “soon we’re getting tested so we can forgo these things.”

Jack ended his little tease show with a slow drag of his fingers, watching James’ eyes darken further over his shoulder.

“I’ll agree to that,” he said as he moved to straddled James’ lap again. “Although I feel pretty good about yers.”

“If you’re not clean as a whistle, we’re having a long discussion about stupidity,” James muttered, hands settling on Jack’s thighs, massaging the flesh as Jack rose to line themselves.

“Don’t worry so much, Jamie-luv. Not very cowboy of ye.”

“I’m n-” James cut off with a groan and he fought to keep his eyes open as Jack sank down his cock until he was sitting in James’ lap happy as a clam.

Jack arched his back and let his head fall back. It had been far, far too long since he had done this. At least with something of flesh and blood and not silicone.

“Ye feel amazing,” he groaned out, thigh muscles twitching as he fought the urge to just move. He wanted to enjoy this.

James finally let his eyes close as he restrained himself from immediately bucking up into Jack. It didn’t help that he was squeezing around his cock. He could feel the twitching of Jack’s thighs under his hands and he started to dig his nails into the flesh.

Jack hissed but he didn’t stop James. It spurred him to finally taking action: he put his own hands over James’ to keep them in place while he started to rock and then rise and fall in his lap.

As much as he wanted to enjoy this reunion, it really had been too long. As his nerves lit up with pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from taking more: moving faster, moving hard, squeezing around James to make him move as well.

James found a rhythm with Jack and he dragged his hands up the other’s thighs to grip low on his hips. He dug in again, his blunt nails finding shaky purchase on twin globes of surprisingly firm muscle.

Jack leaned forward, bracing himself against James’ shoulders, and caught his gaze.

“Ye changed me, Jamie-luv,” he breathed out. “After that summer…it would always be ye.” James groaned under him and Jack leaned further in. He knew what he was going to say next would set James off. “I love ye. I did then and I do now.”

James tried to keep his composure, he really did. But those were words he dreamed of hearing fourteen years ago. And they were real and Jack was real and he was right there with him and would always be.

He reached up and pulled Jack into a bruising kiss, crying out against Jack’s lips, as he spilled inside the other man with a few hard, if shaky, thrusts.

Jack nearly purred. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. He kept up the tight hold against James with one hand while the other reached between their bodies to wrap around his cock. A few quick strokes, with James’ beautiful moans and breathy gasps in the background, and he was painting James’ stomach white.

“Jack…”

“I know.” He rested their foreheads together and smiled softly. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you, Josie. I know this whole thing has been a weird mess of vacation time approval.”

“Thank you, Mr. Norrington. It’s been a pleasure to work with you these past ten years. I hope your time off goes well.”

“As do I. Give Mr. Cromwell my regards. A gift basket is on the way to him.”

“Ooh, the coffee and chocolate one like before?”

“No, meat and cheese this time.”

“Aww, but I’m vegan!”

“Well stop snagging things from the grandboss’ gift baskets.” The front door opened and closed and James glanced over his shoulder before turning back to his laptop. “Gotta go, Josie.”

“James!”

“Oh, who’s that?” the redheaded woman asked, eagerly leaning towards her own screen.

Before James could shut the video call off, Jack sauntered into the kitchen with a grin. He groaned and let his head fall forward when he saw Jack’s eyes light up at the video call. Always ready for a chance at mischief.

“Who’s this enchanting creature, James?” he asked as he slung his arm across James’ shoulders.

“This is-”

“I’m Josie! Mr. Norrington’s assistant.”

“Howdy,” Jack purred although he quickly hissed and winced when that received an elbow to the ribs from James. “Ah, pleasure.”

“So…how did you two…? I mean, what’s going-?” She cut herself off with a blush.

Jack didn’t immediately answer. Instead he looked to James. The younger man swallowed hard and he had to gently clear his throat to be able to answer.

“He’s, uh…He’s my boyfriend and my-my vacation time is to follow him around the rodeo circuit like I did years ago.”

Josie’s eyes widened and she slowly grinned. She squealed loud enough that James fumbled for the volume button.

“That’s so sweet! I didn’t think you could be so adorable, James!”

“Excuse me?” James asked, only mildly offended.

Jack found it absolutely hilarious.

“You know what I mean! You’re always one for protocol and propriety which don’t quite figure into romance. But this is so romantic! Like something out of a novel!”

“Uh huh. Thank you, Josie. But I’m sure you have work to do.”

“Not re-”

“Bye!” James quickly ended the call and shut his laptop. He groaned and pillowed his head on his arms against the marble island.

Jack finally calmed down and he rubbed between James’ shoulders.

“…She’s sweet,” he said softly. “Glad to see ye found a good place to work. A good place to be after that year.”

James turned his head to look up at Jack and he smiled softly.

“It was a good place to run to and there are people there I’ll miss…but I was always just running from what I wanted.”

Jack kissed the corner of his mouth and the younger man let out a little laugh at the way Jack’s goatee tickled his cheek and chin.

“What errand was so important you left before breakfast?” he asked as he sat up straight.

Jack caught his lips for a proper kiss before pulling back with a…shy smile?

“Ah…I went to get this done.”

James watched as he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a piece of clear wrap on his forearm just below his sparrow tattoo. He blinked a few times as he took in what he was looking at. It took a few tries before he could get the words out.

“Is…Is that…Did you tattoo my name on you?”

“Technically, no! This guy named Cotton did. Fantastic artist but a little odd. Ye know he has a parrot and doesn’t sp-”

“Jack,” James called firmly to break the other man out of his distracting rant. “Come here.”

Jack licked his lips as he stepped back into James’ personal space. He shivered a little as an arm wrapped around his back and a hand gently took hold of his wrist to pull the new tattoo up to better look at it.

“…If I wasn’t worried about infection, I’d kiss it,” James murmured. “Been back a week and a half and it’s like nothing changed.”

“Just some important bits,” Jack replied softly. “Our maturity, our understanding, our careers.”

“Yeah, you’re giving me just one more year of this ridiculousness.”

“Eh, fifteen is a good number for retiring. Ye may want to consider it,” Jack smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

“Mmm, I’ll see what I can do.” 


	3. Chapter 3

James escorted Elizabeth up to the VIP section of the Calgary arena. He was pleased to have formed a friendship with her over the past few months and to discover that what Jack had said was right. She was very good at promoting both Jack and her father’s business. She was also very witty and able to hold her own.

But she also wasn’t one to turn down a gentlemanly offer.

“Thank you, James. Oh! There’s father.”

“Shall I escort you to him or can you cross the room unaided?” James asked with a little smirk.

Elizabeth smacked him with her leather clutch.

“I’ll be fine. You enjoy the view of Jack,” she said as she confidently crossed the room, ignoring looks from newcomers, to stand by Weatherby. The elder man looked over at James when he noticed Elizabeth and he smiled.

James blushed a little and tipped his hat. He snagged a beer from a passing server and went to stand by the outside executive seating. He wouldn’t sit until Elizabeth and Weatherby were ready. _They_ were working. _He_ was just having fun with his vacation pay.

His phone buzzed against his chest and he pulled it out from the inner pocket of his sport coat. The caller ID showed _Straight Arrow Ranch_ which was odd because that meant someone was calling him from a phone in the house and his father always called from his cell.

“Hello?”

_“James.”_

James felt ice roll down his spine at that voice.

“Tia Dalma? What’s going on? Why are you calling me?”

_“Got some bad news for ya. Mista Lawrence went ta hospital dis morning. Complained of chest pain. He has lung cancer.”_

James fumbled and reached out to hold onto the wall. His father was the strongest person he knew. Even a broken hand two years ago hadn’t slowed him down.

The cigarettes he had started carrying again felt like a hundred pound weight in his pocket.

“Th-There’s no way,” he said softly. “There’s no way. He’s…how bad is it?”

_“‘Fraid so, James. De doctor said it could be six months…could be six weeks. I’ll handle what I can but be prepared fer a phone call.”_

“Phone call?”

_“Doctor. Ta start figuring out a plan.”_

James drew in a sharp breath and he nodded.

“Right. Yes, of course. Th-Thank you for letting me know.”

He hung up first and nearly collapsed against the wall. His father…had cancer. And he was going to have to help handle his medical needs. And decide whether to do that in person or from a distance.

“James? Are you okay?”

He straightened and looked at Elizabeth and Weatherby. He swallowed hard and gestured with his phone.

“It’s…I…”

Weatherby settled a hand on his shoulder and the action was both familiar and foreign. There was a warmth to it that his own father’s touch never had.

Tears formed and he clenched his eyes shut.

“Just got a phone call…my father has cancer…”

“Oh, James.”

A slim hand settled in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back firmly.

“Do you need to go back to the hotel, son? Jack will understand if you do.”

James frowned a little and he slowly shook his head. He was very lost with all this but one thing stood out very clearly: he wasn’t leaving Jack’s side. Metaphorically, of course.

“No…No, I need to stay. If I need to, I’ll take any phone calls in the rooms but…I need to stay here. Today, at least.”

Weatherby nodded and he led James and Elizabeth to their seating area. James collapsed into his seat and Elizabeth took the one next to him. She didn’t say much, what _could_ she say, but she was clearly there as support. For which, James was grateful.

Elizabeth handled dealing with the servers so James didn’t have to worry about anything. She did watch how he was drinking and made sure to have waters brought to their table every so often. The food was delicious but James ate it a bit mechanically. Nothing really caught his attention until Jack was announced as the next rider.

James sat up a bit straighter and he smiled softly as he watched Jack get Black Pearl arranged just so and double-checked his rope and the knot attaching it to the saddle pommel. He saw Jack put the pigging string in his mouth and nod to the judge by the chute.

Tie-down roping was not Jack’s strongest event but it was the most beautiful to watch of the two. Despite how far they were, James knew what Jack looked like: his kohl-lined eyes would narrow to watch the path of the calf and the barrier, he would move instantly once the barrier fell and it always looked like he and Pearl were reading each other’s minds. James watched as Jack quickly closed in on the calf and lassoed it.

As soon as Pearl felt the rope get pulled by the calf, she stopped and Jack was on his feet in the arena. He flanked the calf as if the animal weighed nothing and quickly got three legs tied together. His hands flew to the air and one of the arena judges put a flag up to start counting the tie time. James held his breath as Jack remounted and moved Pearl forward a bit to put some slack on the rope.

Six seconds never felt so long as then watching the calf wiggle against the rope. But the judge’s flag went down and handlers quickly moved in to untie the calf and he knew Jack was grinning as he pulled his lariat in. He would get his time and he knew it was a good one.

“6.5 seconds! Sparrow moves to the number one position!”

James relaxed back into his seat and picked up his beer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a little giggle. He looked over at Elizabeth with a soft sound.

“What?”

“You are _so_ in love with him.”

James blushed but he smiled softly and turned back to the arena.

“Shut up, Lizzie.”

“Ah, there’s a wonderful sight.”

James looked up and he smiled softly at the image of Jack leading Pearl back to their trailer, looking for a moment like a figure straight from a Western.

“You rode beautifully, Jack. Another worthy performance for this year.”

Jack grinned but he noticed an odd edge to James’ voice. He got Pearl settled and passed James the brush to brush her down while he set about feeding her.

James fell into a rhythm of drawing the brush over her short hair. The actions were soothing and Pearl was quite calm and happy to put herself in someone other than Jack’s hands.

Jack got her third major ration of feed in the trough, putting the grain mix on the bottom so the hay could help with the digestion. Only then did he look at James over Pearl’s back and let out a little sigh.

“Something happened.”

James faltered in his brushing and Jack’s hand gently closed over his to take the brush back.

“It’s…It’s my father,” he said softly. “He’s in the hospital with lung cancer.”

Jack paused. That was not what he had expected to hear. He was also entirely unsure how to respond. While it was clear Lawrence had not been a good father, laying down the rule of law with an iron hand, he was still James’ father. There was a love of some sort there that was not readily explained or dismissed.

He set the brush down and moved around Pearl. He reached out for James and all it took was the feel of his fingers through his shirt to get James to collapse against him. They stumbled for a moment before Jack’s arms wrapped securely around him and his feet found purchase to hold him up.

“Easy, Jamie-luv, easy,” he murmured.

James shuddered and sniffled, further folding his body to feel smaller than Jack.

“Jack…what am I supposed to do?”

“Well,” Jack swallowed hard and rested his cheek against James’ head, “when me mother was sick…I put money in her bank account and periodically emailed the doctors. I don’t think I’m the best to get advice from.”

“But…do I stay o-or do I go back…I don’t…I can’t…”

Jack shushed him again and rubbed his back.

“Ye do what feels best to ye, luv. If ye know staying here would leave ye more worried about the ranch, then go, and vice versa. I can play second fiddle to this. It won’t break me heart.”

James pulled back a little so he could raise his gaze to Jack’s. His cheeks had gone a bit ruddy and tears turned his eyes glassy. But there was something behind the utter sadness, a sort of resolve.

“It would be easier to handle things from the ranch,” he said softly. He swallowed hard and gently squeezed Jack’s hips. “You really won’t mind?”

“Jamie-luv, this is important. There will be other rodeos but…yer dad…”

James nodded and rested their foreheads together.

“There’s only one,” he murmured. “I won’t get this back.”

“Exactly.” Jack smiled softly and tilted his head a bit to press a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips. “Besides, technology’s better now. We can video every night.”

James smiled softly.

“I can make sure you’re not getting ran over again.”

“One time, luv.”

“And never again or I’m cutting your year early.”

Jack smirked and nipped at James’ lip.

“I’d like to see ye try.”

James felt a stirring of arousal but exhaustion quickly smothered it. He offered Jack a little smile and the other man seemed to understand. They instead shifted back close together and James gladly rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Another time, luv. No worries.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you, doctor. Please, keep me updated as the night progresses.”

James sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn’t remember the ranch office feeling this large and empty, even as a young child. But, then again, there was always someone else inside it: his mother, his father, the ranch manager, someone.

But right now it was just him.

He set the office phone to forward to his cell before getting to his feet. He had decided against giving his father’s medical team his personal cell for reasons he couldn’t entirely explain to himself. All James could make sense of was that he felt the need to handle this more like a business venture than a personal duty.

What sort of son did that make him?

He padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He stared at the label and debated for a few moments before deciding that, yes, he was going to drink an entire bottle of 2010 Promontory Cabernet Sauvignon. The cigarettes were gone and he needed _something_. He uncorked it and sipped at it as he headed into the living room.

A window was open to help cool down the house from the summer heat. He sat down in the chair nearest it and turned the TV on with the sound turned down. There was nothing particularly on but there was always the 24-hour news channels. It couldn’t be more depressing than how his night was already going.

Just as he got through the first quarter of the wine, his cell buzzed in his pocket. The wine threatened to come back up as his stomach suddenly twisted. He checked the number and answered with a sinking feeling.

“Yes, doctor?”

_“It’s going to be any moment now, James. I thought it would be good to keep you on the line.”_

James swallowed hard and his grip tightened on the wine bottle.

“Okay…”

He heard a button get pushed and he knew the doctor had put the phone on speaker so his hands were free.

_“He can still hear you, James, but he’s too far gone to respond. If you want to talk, feel free.”_

James went silent. Over the phone he could faintly hear the monitors and the faint hiss of oxygen. He had come across a DNR in his father’s paperwork and so had agreed to keep him on oxygen but if his heart went then they could do nothing. It hadn’t felt like such a final thing until that moment.

“…Father…it’s okay…You-You don’t have to hold on…the ranch is going to be okay, it’s in good hands…Jack is retiring so I won’t be alone,” his voice cracked and he cleared it. “I know I’ll be going against your every living and dying wish but…he makes me happy.”

He distantly heard a monitor start to alarm.

 _“It’s okay, James, part of the process,”_ the doctor said as the alarm was muted.

“Okay…” He took a rather large gulp of wine and sighed softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted me to be…but at least you won’t be alive to see it. Rest easy, father.”

He stayed on the phone for nearly a half hour just listening to the sounds of the room and the soft talking of the doctor and nurse. He was considering hanging up when he heard another alarm go off and then quickly be muted.

 _“His heart is going. DNR still stands?”_ the doctor asked, just a twinge of anxiousness to his voice. Clearly he had some experience of last minute changes.

“Yes. It still stands.”

_“Right. We’ll continue the pain medication but we’ll be calling time of death soon.”_

James’ breath hitched. This was it. He had said what he needed to say and his father was actively dying. There was no going back.

_“You can go if you need to.”_

“I’ll stay on the line.”

The doctor made a soft sound and James could tell he was focused on his father again. He could just barely pick up the conversation in the room over the next few minutes but he did manage to hear _“Pulse, nurse?”_ and a gentle response of _“No.”_

_“Time of death: 23:53, July 28 th. James, I’m sorry for your loss.”_

James took a shaky breath.

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll alert the funeral home in the morning.”

_“Take your time. Don’t feel you need to rush this.”_

“Understood. Thank you, doctor.”

James hung up and his head lolled to the left, to feel the summer breeze across his cheeks. He could just barely make out the pasture in front of the house from the vaguely blue glow of the security light. A calf bleated in the distance and it was answered by its mother. It was that moment when it hit him.

He was all that was left.

He was the only Norrington left to take on the ranch. It all rested on him: success or failure there was no one else.

Unacknowledged grief from his childhood seemed to find the crack that realization had made and it welled up to join the current tide. It was one sniffle, one little tear fall, and then he was breaking.

The sobs were wrenched from his very core, something that couldn’t be stifled. He set the wine bottle aside and it wobbled dangerously before settling while James went to his hands and knees on the floor. His parents were both gone with neither truly knowing who he was and they never would. His parents were both gone and he was thrust into a responsibility he had truly been avoiding the past decade.

His parents were both gone and he had no family to rely on.

James’ anguish slowly subsided and he reached shakily for his phone about ten minutes after the breakdown started. He scrubbed his hand over his face while selecting his and Jack’s conversation which had gone rather sparse over the past week as his father’s condition had worsened.

_He’s gone, Jack._

He wasn’t expecting a response. Jack may be a time zone behind but he had calmed a _little_ with age. He still enjoyed alcohol but he preferred to bring his own rather than go to a bar. Unless it was a local place that promised a slightly calmer atmosphere. James was expecting Jack to be asleep.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he made a soft noise as he opened the notification.

_If only I could be there, Jamie-luv. Just a few more days and me and Pearl will be back with ye. And until then we’re only a phone call away. Yer not alone, Jamie-luv. I love you. Anything I can do, I will do. Should I order ye a pizza?_

James smiled softly even as a few tears still fell and his breath still hitched.

_Jack all the pizza shops are closed. But the idea is appreciated. God I miss you so much. I’m grateful for you every day. I love you._

_I’ll put an order in tomorrow for your lunch. Maybe pizza, maybe Mexican, anyone’s guess. Would a phone call help?_

_Oh God yes. Give me a moment and I’ll call you._

James pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled for a moment before finding his footing. He snagged the bottle of wine on his way out of the living room. He went straight up to his room. The master bedroom would be off-limits for a long while yet.

He undressed but didn’t bother changing into pyjamas. He settled in his bed nude with his phone and the remnants of his wine. He got as settled as he felt he could and called Jack.

He answered on the second ring.

_“Morning, Jamie-luv.”_

“Wha-?” James glanced at his clock and saw that it was past midnight. “Oh, haha.”

_“Just a little bit of humor. How are ye holding up?”_

James sipped at the wine and he sighed softly.

“I thought it would be worse…but I had a bit of a break down and now…I don’t really feel anything.”

_“That’s pretty normal after a breakdown. I wish I was there to hold ye.”_

“A part of me does as well but…I want you to have a good final year. A blaze of glory like we talked about.”

_“But not at yer expense, Jamie-luv.”_

“It’s not,” James promised. “I need as much stability as possible…and that includes your year going as planned. Or nearly as planned.”

_“If ye’re sure, love. Ye know I’d do anything for ye.”_

James finished the wine and he set the empty bottle on his nightstand. He was probably going to regret that in the morning but he stood by his decision.

“Will you sing for me?” He asked softly, slipping further down the bed.

_“Sing? Didn’t realize ye loved me voice so much.”_

“Jack.”

_“Easy, love. Of course I will. Ye just close your eyes and drift off.”_

James set the phone next to him and closed his eyes. He heard Jack shift around before he also settled.

_“You may think that I’m talking foolish…you’ve heard that I’m wild and I’m free…”_

James’ breath hitched for a moment. He had wanted Jack to sing to him but he didn’t expect the other man to choose a love song.

_“Oh, baby, I’m gonna love you forever…forever and ever amen…”_

He sniffled a little and did his best to hide it in his pillow. He hadn’t realized how hard this would hit him: being promised a forever love after losing what was left of his family. The promise of a future with someone was apparently just what he needed to release a bit more of his grief.

By the end of the song, the fresh tears had stopped and he was even more exhausted than he had been. But before he could worry about Jack not knowing if he was awake or asleep and wondering what to do, he started to sing a different song.

_“I’ve been a walking heartache…I’ve made a mess of me…the person that I’ve been lately…ain’t who I wanna be…But you stay here right beside me…and watch as the storm goes through…and I need you…”_

James drifted off with a soft smile on his face and vows that he was treasured and loved and his future was not going to be lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

The bright light of day did not lighten James’ mood. He stumbled into his bathroom after tugging on pants to relieve himself and to quickly dry swallow an ibuprofen. He needed water and something solid to eat.

And then he had to get to work.

He stumbled downstairs and was surprised to hear and smell cooking. He had told the housekeeper and cook to leave him alone in the house. Of course, with no worry about losing pay. He just wanted to be alone so he was curious as to who had decided to return.

He opened the door to the kitchen and he froze.

“…Lizzie?”

Elizabeth looked up from the eggs she was whisking to scramble. She smiled softly.

“Morning. Gatorade or water?”

“Uh…Gatorade.” He watched her promptly move over to the fridge to pull a bottle out and she even _poured it in a glass_. “Wha…What’s going on?”

“Jack wanted to make sure you weren’t doing something noble and stupid like being in the house by yourself.”

James sputtered out some syllables but he relented and sat down at the table.

“Ugh, that fool. What about your work, your father?”

“My dad can handle a day without me. The last night should be the easiest for him anyways.”

James frowned and he thought back. It had escaped him but today was the last day of Cheyenne. Jack would be on the road sooner than he had anticipated.

A plate of scrambled eggs and toast was set in front of him and he blinked up at Elizabeth.

“Eat. All you’re responsible for is taking care of yourself. I’ll handle everything else.”

James nearly choked on a piece of toast. He coughed and shook his head, although he still couldn’t get his words out. Didn’t matter to Elizabeth who apparently could translate his expressions.

“Nope, don’t give me that James. I don’t care what you think you have to do. It’s probably built on some bullshit. I’m going to handle things so you can take a day purely for yourself.”

James’ eyes narrowed and the two had a stare down. He relented first and he drooped with a sigh.

“Fine…fine. All the necessary information is in the office.”

She smiled sadly and pressed a swift kiss to his temple.

“I’ll take care of it,” she murmured.

He looked up at the kiss but Elizabeth was already leaving the kitchen. He watched her go before realizing that she must have been here for a few hours if she wasn’t asking where to go. He was comforted by the thought rather than creeped out.

He finished his breakfast and took his Gatorade with him to the living room. He could hear Elizabeth on the phone in the office and he quickly turned the TV on to provide himself a distraction. He flicked through the channels before settling on a cooking show.

That was how they spent the morning. James did check in on Elizabeth once and was amazed at how much she had already handled: alerting the funeral home that Lawrence’s body needed to be picked up, giving the funeral home the go ahead to implement the arrangements James had made earlier in the week, contacted the newspaper to run the obituary James had written, and had started alerting people to the death. It put all the work in perspective for him and he thanked her softly before stumbling back out of the office.

A distraction was provided for them around noon by the doorbell going off. James answered it, bracing for something involving his father, and was surprised to find a delivery driver with two bags in her hands.

“James?”

“Ah, yes, that’s me.”

She grinned and held the bags out to him.

“These were ordered for you from someone named Jack. They put a note saying they wanted me to make sure you knew that.”

James smiled softly and gladly took what he knew to be food.

“Thank you. Did he tip?”

“Yes, sir, no worries. Have a good day,” she called over her shoulder as she headed back to her truck.

A bit of sadness flared at her words but he quickly stamped them down as he closed the door. She couldn’t know.

Elizabeth stepped out of the office and smiled softly at him.

“Jack send food?”

“Yep.” He shook himself and cheered up a little as he led her into the kitchen. “It smells like Tex-Mex. I guess the pizza he mentioned last night fell through.”

Elizabeth let him set the bags on the table and dig through them while she found a gallon of homemade sweet tea in the fridge. She poured two glasses of tea over ice and brought them over to the table to find James looking at a burrito plate with a longing look.

“James?”

He shook his head and looked at her. He blushed a little and cleared his throat.

“It’s, uh…It’s nothing really. It’s just a beef, bean, and cheese burrito…like he got me when we stopped in Tucson.”

“First date?”

“Not officially,” James said with a little laugh. “But it was when I really started to notice him. Couldn’t help it really, we were practically chained together being on the road like that.”

Elizabeth smiled softly but she gave James a reprieve from more emotional talking and picked up the other burrito plate.

“So if you got that, I was given…ooh, smothered chicken burrito. Jack really does know what he’s doing.”

“Rule one of doing any PR for Jack: always assume he knows what he’s doing. He’ll look like an idiot half the time but he is always calculating.”

Elizabeth laughed softly.

“Speaking from experience?”

“Mine and others,” James said softly. “It’s amazing what other people are willing to say about him. You can learn a lot from the other cowboys and stock contractors.”

“I’ll have to do more socializing then.”

“May I suggest going out for a two-step?”

The dive bar was a welcome respite for James. For the past three days he had been inundated with phone calls, letters, and callers giving their condolences and bringing food. The thought was lovely but he needed some time where everyone he saw wasn’t trying to talk about how sad they were for him about his father. And he couldn’t bear to look at one more casserole.

He lifted his gaze to the bartender and motioned for another beer. He found himself humming along to the song playing from the sound system and not focusing on anything else. He didn’t notice the form moving into his space behind him until a mouth next to his ear started to sing.

“He’s stealing your thunder, baby blue ain’t your color…”

James started but the timbre of the voice soothed him enough to keep him from punching the person. He turned on his barstool and smiled softly at Jack.

The older man raised his eyebrows for a moment and he grinned as he sat down on the stool next to James.

“I didn’t realize you were back.”

“Clearly, Jamie-luv. Elizabeth told me ye said something about a drink and left before lunch.”

James glanced at the clock on the wall and he grimaced a little. He had been gone for hours without letting her know he was okay. He owed her big.

“How did you find me?”

“Oh ye know, put together some clues and asked around a bit if anyone had seen a six-one chocolate haired god moping around.” James snorted at that and Jack’s grin softened. “I drove around until I found the truck.”

“The…” His gaze slid from Jack’s face to the large window at the front of the building where he had parked. The truck in question was an old truck that had been his father’s first vehicle. It still looked like new, it had been so well-maintained and loved. “I…I didn’t realize I had grabbed the keys for that one.”

“Jamie-luv, that’s a stick.”

James started to laugh softly. He couldn’t help it! He was realizing how bizarre he had been behaving and Jack’s only response was to marvel that he hadn’t realized he was driving a stick-shift.

“Yeah, and I learned how to drive that truck before anything else. Something about no ranch owner not being able to drive a manual or some bullshit.”

Jack shook his head.

“And ye subconsciously returned to it when the neighbors got too overbearing.”

“How did-?”

“Casseroles. All the casseroles.”

That set off another round of giggles but this time Jack joined him.

“Come on, love, we best get ye back to the house before Elizabeth blows her top.”

“Not sure it’s a good idea for me to drive. I mean, I don’t think I’m outright drunk but I’m certainly not sober.”

Jack stood and held his hand out to James.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got Leo in my truck. He can take the show car back to the ranch.”

James closed his tab and signed his receipt. He raised a brow as he tucked his wallet back in his jeans and followed Jack out.

“Why not you?”

“Never learned to drive a stick.” Jack waved at Leo and the hand got out of the newer truck with a smile.

“Do I really get to drive it back, Sir?”

James sighed before he set his face and pointed at the young man.

“If I find a single scratch anywhere on that truck, Leo…”

“No, no, no, I’ll be good! I can drive a stick, don’t worry!”

“He’s got it, Jamie. He’s the only one on the ranch able to drive the old tractor,” Jack said as he opened the door.

“How do you know that?” James settled on the passenger side, glad to be back in Jack’s truck after nearly two weeks away.

“I kept in contact with some of the other workers after SAR dropped me. Pedro, he retired last year, really liked to talk.”

“Sap,” James muttered, leaning against Jack.

Jack said nothing but he took James’ hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. He had things he wanted to discuss but he felt it best to wait for the privacy of the ranch house.

James enjoyed the near-silence, the radio on low. It was so nice to be with someone and know they don’t require him to do or say anything in that moment and that they weren’t going to either.

When they pulled up to the ranch, Elizabeth was waiting for them on the porch. James groaned softly as he got out. He braced for the tirade and he wasn’t entirely disappointed.

“James Avery Norrington! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?!”

“Ooh, middle name,” Jack laughed, clapping James’ between the shoulder blades as he headed inside.

James sighed as he started towards the porch. He paused with a foot on the step as Elizabeth was still staring him down with a fire in her eyes. He suddenly felt like he was six years old and he shook his head to clear it.

“I’m sorry. I just…couldn’t take one more caller or one more casserole. I had to get away.” He looked up at her with an honest expression, although he wasn’t quite sure what he was showing to Elizabeth.

Whatever it was must have proved how sorry and exhausted he was as she slowly relaxed.

“Get in here.”

James’ lips quirked for a moment before he settled back into his resting expression. Josie had affectionately told him he had resting bitch face but then his meetings with the company president gave him resting constipation face.

God, he would miss her.

James settled in an armchair with a groan and he scrubbed his hands over his face. He heard footsteps and the clinking of ice in a glass. He looked up to see Jack offering a glass of sweet tea. He accepted it with a murmur of thanks.

Jack sat down in the other available armchair and he watched James for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

“…Ye called me,” he said softly and he noticed how James looked up at him with a confused look. “That night. I…I have to be honest…a tiny part of me had worried…”

“That it would stress me enough to leave you again?” Jack gave a little shrug and head tilt and James smiled softly. “I’m not doing that again, Jack. I like to think I’ve made good decisions in my life…but that one was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I’m not repeating it.”

Jack smiled but he noticed something in James that worried him: like a restlessness behind his eyes that wasn’t being acknowledged.

“Why did ye run from yer neighbors? I know it can be too much in a time like this but they’re wishing ye well, right?”

James’ grip on his glass tightened and he quickly set it aside before the condensation made it slip.

“It…I…They…” He stopped himself and took a deep breath to soothe the swirling, raging thoughts. “…It brings it all back. They know _of_ me but they don’t really _know_ me. I’ve grown up so used to saving face: never complain, never explain. They don’t know I’m gay, they don’t know I’m terrified of taking over the ranch, they don’t know that I didn’t rise up like a proper son to take care of my father in his final days. They don’t _know_. But _I_ know they talk. They always do. They draw their own conclusions from what little they see and believe they know _everything_.”

Jack let him get it all out before he stood. He held his hand out and drew James to his feet once their hands were clasped. He tugged James a little further so the other stumbled forward a bit to press their chests together and Jack’s arms could go round his waist to hold him tightly.

“Let them talk, Jamie-luv,” he murmured. “Ye would lock away part of yerself to save face? What save is that? Never explain, never complain, yeah…they don’t _need_ to know. If we walk through downtown with our hands clasped and rings on then they can say whatever they want. They don’t need to know more. It’s just for ye and us and not-”

James wriggled a hand between them to put it over Jack’s mouth. He swallowed hard even as he raised a brow.

“…Did you say rings on?”

Jack’s lips pursed out at the realization that he had slipped up and slipped up big. But then he noticed James was smiling a little and he relaxed.

“Well…that wasn’t exactly how I was thinking about doing it. I was going to-”

James cut him off with a kiss.

“Don’t tell me,” he murmured. “Save it and surprise me.”

Jack grinned and he kissed James back deeply. He was just getting well reacquainted with the feel of eager lips against his own and a questing tongue tangled with his own when they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

“Am I interrupting something?” Elizabeth asked sweetly when the two men parted.

“As a matter of fact-”

“Oh good, I’m not. Dinner’s ready. You’ll never guess what it is.”

James groaned and laid his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Which one?”

“Chicken spaghetti. Thought we’d eat one of the good ones tonight.”

Jack kept his arm around James as they followed Elizabeth into the kitchen to eat at the smaller table there. 

James found he never wanted that arm to let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later found James leaving a Spanish-style church with downcast eyes. He had forgotten how long a Requiem Mass could be. It didn’t help that he had been out of practice at reading in front of a gathered crowd. Work meetings didn’t count, didn’t hold a candle to the feeling of looking up from the pulpit to see dozens upon dozens of people watching you.

At least Jack had been there.

Was still there, he remembered, giving the man’s hand a squeeze.

Jack had been nervous about using Lawrence’s funeral to start being so open about who they were and what they were but James decided to use the all-at-once method.

They stood together to receive people as they left the church. Nowhere near the number of people would be going to the burial so this was their last chance to say something in the moment. They both braced to receive disguised slights or outright insults but no one chose that moment, if they were so inclined that way, to utter them. James could bear a glance or even a double-take if it was also not barbed with words.

Eventually the crowd dwindled until all that was left was James, Jack, and Elizabeth. The priest stepped outside and looked a little surprised to only see them. Lawrence had had friends but the ones that were left were either in ill health or unable to really get out which didn’t leave many left.

“It’s okay, Father,” James said softly. “Just us is fine.”

“If you’re sure.” At James’ nod, the priest led the little group to the nearby cemetery to finish the service.

James was rather out of it during the whole burial process. He was vaguely aware of Jack leading him back to the truck and the three of them getting inside. He knew the way back to the ranch by muscle memory but he was not at all aware of the ride back. As soon as they were back at the house, he stumbled inside to collapse on the sofa.

“Thank ye for coming, Elizabeth,” he heard Jack say as the other man sat down on the sofa after picking up James’ feet.

“Of course. I wasn’t just going to leave James because you got here. He’s my friend, too.”

James smiled softly at that behind the arm flung over his eyes. He felt Jack take his shoes off and start to massage at his ankles. He groaned softly and slowly relaxed into it.

“…Too bad your William can’t be here,” he said softly. “I know how worried he must be about getting and keeping customers or I’d offer him a place at the ranch.”

“What’d you say?”

James lifted the arm to be able to look over at Elizabeth. She was looking at him intently and he racked his brain as he had already forgotten what he _just_ said.

“That…I’m sure he’s worried…about keeping customers…but otherwise I’d offer him a job?”

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Well…yes? What, are you two the only ones that can make offers out of friendship? Part of the ranch is based in Florida so I’d make the position there so he could be nearer you and your father.”

“I could mention the idea to him and see how that goes. Maybe I can get him to call you,” Elizabeth suggested.

James’ breath hitched as Jack dug his thumb into his arch and he lightly kicked at the other man before nodding.

“A wonderful idea, Elizabeth.”

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his temple.

“You’re a good man, James,” she whispered before straightening. “I’m going to go take a bath and then take a long nap. Don’t need me for at least two hours.”

Jack smirked as he watched her head upstairs to the guest room. He looked back at James and wiggled his eyebrows.

“She’s going to be making a naughty phone call with that boy.”

James snorted and kicked him again.

“Don’t be a dirty old pervert. She’s nearly young enough to be your kid.”

“Only if I started really young.”

“Didn’t you?”

Jack grinned and moved so he was kneeling between James’ legs and stretched out over his torso.

“Even if I did, she’s missing the proper equipment,” Jack murmured, leaning in to nip at James’ ear. “But ye on the other hand…”

James hissed and he arched up before he could stop himself.

“ _Christ_ , Jack.”

“Let me get a hand on ye, Jamie-luv. That’s all I need.” Jack’s voice was already husky against his throat and James throbbed in his pants.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted softly, getting a hand between them to undo his fly.

Jack bat his hand away as soon as the zip was down and pushed past the fly to get into James’ underwear. He maneuvered the hard flesh out through the fly and he watched James’ face as he started to stroke.

“Ye have been so strong, so inspiring. Ye are going to be a good owner and leader and I am looking forward to retiring here with ye. Fuck ye senseless each morning and then go with Pearl over every inch of this place. And then come back each night to fuck ye over the table. And then? Once we’ve christened every square inch of this house? We’ll start our family. Ye will not be the failure of this ranch. Ye will be the best of its future.”

It shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was. But picturing Jack there by his side through the future of the ranch and clearly interested in starting some sort of family with him did push him quickly towards the edge. He tried to hold on and not spill so soon but then Jack’s lips and teeth found a sensitive spot on his jaw and he worried at it.

“Jack!”

James trembled as he came and Jack stroked him through it. The other man didn’t pull back until he had collapsed back down onto the sofa. He looked up at Jack and smiled softly.

“I guess I better get someone on the renovations,” he murmured. “Get our master bedroom ready.”

Jack grinned and surged forward to kiss him soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

“All right, so I’ve got arrangements made for the house to be worked on while we’re gone. All the workers are ready to keep the ranch going and know to contact me only if there’s a huge emergency.” James frowned and tapped his pen against the desk, frowning at the computer.

Jack was flicking through an old Rolodex and he made a soft noise when he noticed James’ face.

“Something still not right? We gotta leave in two days.”

“I just…I trust Duncan to keep the ranch in line. He’s been here more than I have and has fully earned his position.” James chewed on his lip. “But…I feel like I still need a general overseer.”

“Just someone to have eyes on the house and land as backup?”

“Exactly.”

“I know just the man.”

James spun the chair around to watch as Jack became a manic ball of energy. The Rolodex was put down hastily, almost tipping over, and then he was pulling out his phone and pacing as he dialed someone. For a moment James considered whether this was truly what he wanted for the rest of his life but that was quickly shot down by how happy watching Jack made him.

“Gibbs? Jack. I’m calling in a favor.”

James rolled his eyes.

“Tell him it’s a temporary job.”

Jack waved him off and listened intently to the phone. He grinned and gave James a thumbs up. He gave Gibbs the address of the ranch and told him to meet them as soon as possible.

“There,” he said as he hung up. “Give him a couple of hours to get here and ye’ll see. He’ll be exactly who ye’re looking for.”

“I don’t doubt that, Jack, but… _who_ did you just call?”

“Man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs. He used to work on a ranch near Refugio until an injury laid him up. Then he worked for me father as a manager and he retired a few years ago.”

“And he’s willing to come out of retirement as a favor to you? Do I want to know why he owes you?”

“I kept him out of me father’s way when he was drunk or hungover.” Jack shrugged. “Good man but could slip into bouts of melancholy. Me father didn’t help with that, as ye know. I preserved his job for a few more years.”

James smiled softly and he rolled the chair over to the other side of the U-shaped desk. He leaned forward and his lips pouted out just a bit.

“You’re a good man, Jack Sparrow. Though I’ve noticed you try to hide it.”

Jack leaned in and kissed James softly.

“Sometimes…‘tis better to let your actions speak for ye. Why bully and bluster and build resentment when yer word can become gold if yer actions follow suit?”

“God, I love you,” James breathed out as Jack pulled back.

“Same.” Jack chuckled at James’ surprised look. “I guess I better always say ‘I love ye too’ huh?”

“If you want to get to an altar, you better.”

Jack and James were stood side by side on the front porch as a battered old truck pulled up. Jack had his arm languidly wrapped around the younger man and he didn’t move it an inch when an older man got out of the truck.

James appraised him with a keen eye: brown hair that was mostly gray, sideburns that were nearly able to be called mutton chops, and a bit paunchy but with a solidness that spoke of a lifetime of hard work.

“Welcome to Straight Arrow Ranch, Mr. Gibbs.”

Gibbs grinned and held his hand out to James from the foot of the porch stairs.

“Good to meet ya. Any friend of Jack’s, well,” he said with a bit of a shrug.

“I feel the same. Please, come in.”

James led them inside but Jack was still practically glued to his side. He was amused and didn’t try to break the embrace until they were settling in the living room. He gestured Gibbs to the chair across from the sofa.

“I know Jack didn’t explain the job very well over the phone,” James said with a little side-eye to said man, “but he did tell me your experience. I think it’ll be a good match. I need a general ranch overseer. The workers know what they’re doing but I would feel better if someone was in the home office to be here if an emergency happens and to provide general managerial backup.”

“A set of eyes that specifically watching out for things you should be aware of? Aye, I can do that. My foreman skills are a bit rusty but don’t think it’ll take much to clean ‘em up.”

“Good. You’re coming highly recommended. Now…I know Jack mentioned calling in a favor…?”

“Yeah, I owe him one,” Gibbs laughed. “Room and board is payment enough, Mr. Norrington.”

James smiled softly.

“Even so…I don’t intend to make anyone work for me for less than what they deserve. If you honestly feel you just deserve room and board then allow me to supplement that a little.”

Gibbs returned the soft smile and he nodded.

“I say that’s a fair to middling agreement. I’ll definitely work for a man that leads with integrity. And I don’t think we need to spend any more time whistling down a well. What do you need me to watch over?”

Jack gave his shoulder a squeeze and James took the cue to get to his feet. With another handshake, this one to seal their deal, he led Joshamee to the home office to go over things with him.

Jack busied himself with enjoying a rather nice white wine from James’ collection.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is a cute little town fair,” James murmured as he and Jack walked along the fair grounds.

“Yeah, Waco does it good. Been a tradition since,” Jack puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled, “Jesus, 1952? Something like that.”

“At least this one isn’t so far away. I thought we’d never get back from Gratz. Who knew Pennsylvania had that many good rodeos?”

“Anyone that lives in PA,” Jack chuckled and James pinched his side.

They got food from a vendor selling barbecue before making their way to the event center’s show pavilion. Jack had settled Pearl in there earlier in the day to rest from the drive and so he could clean out the trailer.

As James finished off the last of his pulled pork sandwich, he spotted a familiar face heading towards them. He wiped his mouth and offered the older man a little smile.

“Afternoon, Hector.”

Barbossa tipped his hat to them. He sized them up and offered a little smile.

“It’s been nice seein’ ya back on the road, James. Ya’ve no idea what Jack was like without ya here.”

“Before or this recent time?” he asked with a little chuckle. “I’m glad to be back as well, especially for his last year.”

Hector’s eyes widened and he regarded Jack with a bemused look.

“Really? You’re hanging the hat up already?”

Jack smirked and slid an arm around James to tug him right against his side.

“Course! I got this to look forward to for the rest of me life.”

James rolled his eyes and nudged Jack off of him. Things had gotten better regarding being in public over the last fourteen years but he was very aware they were in a very machismo environment. He didn’t fancy irritating the _wrong_ cowboy.

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order. How about a nice lunch tomorrow, on me? I’ve got some connections here.”

James looked at Jack and shrugged with a little smile. He deferred to Jack often on the road now that he wasn’t working it. He would follow Jack’s schedule.

Jack looked into James’ eyes and he groaned before nodding at Hector.

“Yes, yes, fine.” 

Barbossa shook his head and clapped Jack’s shoulder.

“Ya’ll are gonna make a great couple,” he praised before stepping around them to head back in his original direction.

James smirked at Jack.

“Just can’t say no to these eyes, can you?”

“Like looking at the ocean, Jamie-luv. Too strong of a pull for me.”

“And then my boss actually said “That’s my favorite category, too” and gave the guy the project!”

Jack and Hector laughed into their beers and burgers. James was quite pleased with the reaction and he sat back in his chair and sipped at his wine.

“And I thought we had some weird stories,” Hector said with an elbow to Jack’s side.

“We just have to worry about dangerous animals or asshole judges. Not that some newbie is gonna end up “accidentally” show us porn.”

“And you used to tease me about being a spoiled rich kid,” James chuckled against his wine glass.

“Oh, I’m going to, love, don’t worry.”

James rolled his eyes and turned away to look around the dining area. They were in a very swanky place inside a collegiate stadium tilted “The Baylor Club”. How Hector had connections to this place, to a private _Baptist_ college, was beyond his understanding.

He heard a couple of people enter, laughing at some joke he hadn’t caught, and he instinctively turned to look.

And he nearly dropped his glass.

There was Beckett in all his vieux riche glory. He was noticeably softer than he had been in college but not enough to look unfit. And he clearly still knew how to carry himself in the upper echelons of society.

Jack noticed how still James had gone and he glanced over. He wasn’t quite sure who the man was but something was clearly bothering James.

He cleared his throat and nodded when he got James’ focus back on him.

“Ghost from yer past?”

James swallowed hard.

“Y-Yes, you could say that…”

Hector looked over and his eyes narrowed.

“That slimy toad?” Jack opened his mouth, probably to make a joke about slimy toads, and Barbossa held up a hand to stop him. “Hush, Jack. I’ve seen him around here before. His daddy’s company has some investors in the area. They wine and dine here any time he’s passing through.”

James quickly swallowed down the rest of his wine.

“He’s part of why I was so scared to keep dating Jack,” he murmured. “Where’s our waiter? We need to get out of-”

“Norrington?”

James went still though his eyes slid over to Cutler. The other man was heading towards their table but he couldn’t make himself move. He was pinned to his seat by those steely gray eyes.

“Ah, it _is_ you, James. How have you been these past, what, fourteen years?”

Jack gently nudged James’ foot and the touch seemed to help break him from his freeze.

“Yes, it has been a long while. I don’t think we’ve seen each other since graduation.” James plastered a small, false smile on. “How has your work been going?”

“Oh, very well, very well. And I hear you’ve won a few industry awards in this short amount of time. You’re living up to AXP expectations.” Cutler’s gaze flickered over to Jack and Hector. Jack was watching him lazily and Hector looked ready to throw a punch at the first say so. “And your companions…?”

Before James could make a cover story, Jack was leaning forward and extending his hand.

“Jack Sparrow, four time World Champion steer wrestler and three time World Champion tie-down roper, at yer service.”

James barely concealed a wince as he watched Beckett shake Jack’s hand with a tiny light of slowly dawning recognition in his eyes.

“Jack…Sparrow…Interesting name,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well, we cowboy types tend to live dangerously. That don’t quite mesh with a name like Percival Rivington Pyne.”

Beckett’s eyes narrowed at the barely hidden insult and James cursed Jack at full-volume in his head.

“…Quite. James,” the brunet quickly composed himself to look up at Beckett, “I’ll leave you to your meals. Good day.”

James dipped his head and watched Cutler go back to his own table. As soon as Beckett was safely sat down and in conversation, he turned to look at Jack with a near murderous look.

Hector snorted and flagged down their waiter to get the bill.

“Jack Sparrow,” James hissed out. “Do you have any idea what you just did?”

“Nope. But I’m sure ye’re gonna let me know,” Jack drawled, watching Cutler out of the corner of his eye.

James opened his mouth and Hector cut him off.

“Not here. A gentleman knows when and where to lose his temper.”

“Fuck off, Hector,” James muttered, although he did bite back the rest of his rant.

Hector grinned and signed off on the bill, actually rather pleased with getting that reaction out of James. It was quite nice to see that he had matured into himself enough to apparently grow a pair.

James was thrumming with energy though and he led them out of the facility. It wasn’t until they were in the parking lot and away from the windows of the Baylor Club that he finally let his anger loose.

Jack and Hector stopped walking as James let loose a shout so similar to the one on a beach so long ago.

“Fuck that egg-sucking dog! He’s not gonna ruin my life again! Not that snake in the grass! Not and not do it to my face!”

Barbossa laughed.

“Oh, wow, he _is_ from Texas.”

James turned and glared at Hector.

“Stay out of this, Barbossa,” he hissed. “You have no idea the power Beckett has.”

“I know he’s a motherfucker that’s slicker than owl-shit,” Hector said with a shrug. “But something tells me this is between you and Jack and whatever that pompous creep is going to do.”

“Jamie, what happened last time?”

James took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Jack had sounded more concerned than angry and he knew responding to that with ire would only inflame the situation. This was a time to be mature, not fall back into what he knew from the last time he saw Beckett.

“…He was going to use his influence to out me,” James said softly. “To people on campus, sure, but definitely to my father. I-I wasn’t ready to handle that fall out. I tried not to let him know it got to me but…I did end our relationship out of the fear of him and my father.”

Jack made a soft noise and he reached out to take hold of James’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, love. Ye didn’t deserve to have that hanging over ye. But ye ain’t alone this time. Nothing’s gonna keep me from ye now.”

Hector sighed.

“…I won’t go that far, but I’ll do whatever I need to help.”

James smiled softly before his worry overtook his face again.

“You two keep an ear out. I don’t know if he’ll start by trying to go through me or Jack. I’ve got to get in contact with my job. I’m cutting this vacation early and turning it in.”

“So he can’t track ye that way?”

“And so he can’t out me before I can,” James muttered, pulling his phone out and quickly punching in a number as he headed to the truck.

Hector made a soft noise as he watched him go.

“…And I thought ya were gonna be the problem.” 

“Hey!”


	9. Chapter 9

The call to his boss to formally quit had been…interesting. He had been very understanding about now having to take over the family business and the loss of his father. James, however, knew he had to somehow out himself in a call that normally would never need it. He basically waited until the call was nearly over to anxiously spout out something about someone trying to find him and to not be surprised if they tried to out him because he was in fact gay.

Not his finest moment but at least he wasn’t the porn guy.

He was so sure that Beckett was going to do something in the next few days but he heard nothing. It left him on edge for the next two rodeos but James found himself slowly backing off the ledge with each passing day. He was able to laugh again with Jack and be close to him in public. They even got to two-step again in Fort Worth.

December was on them quicker than James expected. He waited as eagerly as Jack did for that confirmation of his qualifying for the finals. He had been doing well so it was expected, but it was nonetheless exciting, when the rankings came out that showed him third over-all in tie-down and safely seated in the top 15 to qualify.

“Best Christmas gift? You bringing home another Championship,” James murmured against Jack’s shoulder, hands skimming down the other man’s back.

Jack grinned and pressed back into the touch.

“As if I’d let ye down,” he whispered, ending on a groan when one of James’ hands squeezed his ass.

“No, never in this.” James leaned over the bed to grab the lube and returned to Jack spread for him. “Or like this,” he groaned.

Jack looked back over his shoulder and smirked.

“Fuck me, James. Hard and rough so I’ll still feel it in two days in Vegas. Mark me up, love.”

James couldn’t get his fingers into Jack quick enough at those words. He stretched Jack as quickly as he dared and stopped as soon as he could ever feel comfortable doing. Enough to not injure Jack but not enough to remove all discomfort.

He spread lube over his cock and lifted his gaze to hold Jack’s as he sunk into the pliant body beneath him. He had to fight his own reaction of closing his eyes to watch the way Jack’s face looked in pleasure.

As soon as he was fully-settled, Jack pressed back against him. James gasped out a breath at the move, not ready for it.

“Jack,” he hissed, hands tightening on the other’s hips to the point of his nails biting into the skin.

Jack moaned and grinned.

“Come on, Jamie-luv,” he goaded. “I want to _feel_ it.”

“You’re incorrigible,” James muttered but he quickly did as Jack demanded of him, not so much thrusting as driving into the lean body.

The only sounds in their bedroom quickly devolved into the slap of skin on skin, harsh breaths, and moans pulled deep from their cores. James’ hands roved over as much of the tanned skin as he could reach and his nails left marks along the way. Jack eagerly pressed into all the sensations and he cried out when James’ teeth found his shoulder. They collapsed into the bed as Jack’s arms gave out but James continued to plunge into his lover as best he could.

Jack ground his hips into the bed with each of James’ thrusts forward. The new sheets, the softest bamboo available, provided an exquisite slide against his cock. Pinned between the two sensations he was driven nearly to insanity as both were overwhelming but also unable to push him over the edge.

Until James dug his nails into the sensitive skin at the junction of his thighs and torso.

So close but so far from where he wanted James’ hands and yet tied with a firm thrust that hit his prostate dead on was nearly perfect. One more of those combined actions did finally trigger him to spend into the new sheets with a ragged shout of James’ name.

James groaned deeply at the feeling of Jack tightening around him. He pulled Jack tighter against him as he fought back his own release. Jack wanted rough? He would give it to him.

Jack was near boneless, watching James over his shoulder tiredly, and soft cries left his lips each time James drove into him. His entire body was overwhelmed and on edge and so exhausted.

“J-Jamie…ye’re…gonna make me…”

James wasn’t sure what Jack was trying to say (-make him go crazy? -make him hurt? -make him lose the Finals in two days?) but Jack’s body gave him an answer when he seized in a second, nearly dry orgasm.

“Fuck!”

James pitched forward and bit Jack’s shoulder as he came, hips pumping forward until his own body demanded rest.

He sat back and eased out of Jack’s body. He couldn’t help but wince a little at how red and swollen Jack’s hole now was.

“Mmf…stop worrying…or go get a cool pack…”

James looked up to find Jack smirking at him and he huffed.

“Okay, next time I won’t care at all,” James said as he flopped back onto the bed.

Jack chuckled and shifted a little to rest his head on James’ chest.

“I’ll be okay,” he promised. “Ye really have something pent up, huh? That was more intense than I thought ye’d get.”

“I’m-”

“Not complaining, love,” Jack chuckled. “Just surprised.”

James smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him tightly.

“As long as you’re not complaining,” he said softly, “then I may be apt to be this rough again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Besides, I’m sure Beckett will do something else will piss me off,” James muttered.

Jack nipped at his collar bone and James obviously had to retaliate. Another round seemed like a good idea to boost his mood.


	10. Chapter 10

An email on their way to Vegas set James on edge again. It was to the ranch email account and simply read _“Hope you have a good week.”_ from a C. Beckett.

What were the odds someone else had that pretentious last name?

Beckett had started his digging, apparently. James’ email from his last job was still the one he had on social media pages (he really needed to change that didn’t he?).

He knew Jack was doing what he could to help him relax but he was anxious the entire time. He couldn’t appreciate the lovely hotel, or the warm reception they got from the VIPs and other competitors, or the fact that they were back with Elizabeth and Weatherby and that they had managed to get Will some time off to be with them. In the back of his mind, he knew he had botched that meeting but he had bigger things to worry about.

The boot finally dropped at the mid-point of the Finals. It seemed Cutler found this a job too important to leave to an underling or left unseen. He was there that fifth night, in-person, to watch the expected fallout of his rumors he had no doubt been spreading since showing up.

When James first caught sight of him, before the start of the steer wrestling go-round, he almost couldn’t bring himself to let Jack go. He waited anxiously near the competitors’ arena exit for Jack to be done so they could go into hiding.

Jack performed exceptionally well, even better than he had the night before. He didn’t walk out of the arena so much as stalk over to the exit where he knew reporters were waiting. It was routine but he and James both knew this time would be different.

James watched with wide, terrified eyes as a reporter approached Jack. The interview started normal enough, with the usual questions, but he could pinpoint the moment the reporter decided to bring up what they had been told. Her eyes looked like she was watching a bug caught in a trap.

“So, Jack, we’ve been hearing some reports about you of a personal nature.”

“Oh really? I’m listening,” Jack countered with a grin, although his own eyes were calculating.

James’ stomach was twisted in knots and he was so sure he was going to be sick.

“There’s been some talk about you and a significant other. That it’s a man. Is this true?”

Jack gave a lazy shrug much to James’ concern. Where had the air gone in the arena? And had it always been this hot?

“Well, besides some unethical reporting here, I can’t fathom why that would matter to anyone when I’m halfway through me last Finals.” At the reporter’s shock, he nodded. “Aye, _those_ rumors are true, too. I’m retiring to enjoy the last of me youth with James.”

Jack beckoned him over and James glanced at Cutler in the shadows as he shakily took his place by Jack’s side. He could tell from the angle of the camera that their hands were hidden and he quickly grasped Jack’s in the tightest grip he could manage.

“This is James Norrington, the owner of Straight Arrow Ranch,” Jack paused to flash him a smile, a genuine one if a little tight around the edges, “and me fiancé.”

James was immediately confused. They hadn’t talked about that in months! Why now, of all times, was Jack-?!

Jack dropped to one knee.

Oh shit. He could feel all the eyes on them and not the action in the arena, not helped by the way the camera tracked Jack’s descent.

Jack reached past his collar to pull out a gold chain. It was one of the many that James had noticed he owned and wore periodically but there was something different about it now. Namely the gold band set with a black pearl that was hanging from it.

“James, I was hoping to do this after I won me last Championship but it seems other people just couldn’t let things be. I hope that won’t change yer answer?”

James was waiting for someone to say something out of anger or disgust but it never happened. Instead, it appeared everyone was waiting for _him_. He risked a glance back at Beckett but even catching that steely gaze didn’t seem as fearful in that moment. He had the floor, he had the power.

“…I hate you so much right now,” James breathed out before relaxing enough for a small smile. “But, yes, of course.”

Neither of them were prepared for the cheering that happened. The reporter and camera man turned to pan across the arena to show the excitement from the crowd. James watched with fascination as a majority, rather than just a handful, were clapping or cheering or on their feet for them.

“Jamie-luv…I think we stole their hearts.”

James smiled softly at Jack and held his hand out for the ring. He waited until Jack had finally gotten the ring settled in place before he answered him.

“I think we gave Beckett a stroke. Forget the Championship, _that_ is the best Christmas gift.”

Jack tugged James against his side and gave Beckett, still glowering from the shadows, a cheeky grin.

“We broke his blackmail streak.”

“Of course we did. Ye’re engaged to _Jack Sparrow_.”

James rolled his eyes and finally tugged Jack down the hall, away from the press and away from the arena. Instead of going to hide, however, he led them back to the VIP area where their PR guests awaited them.

“Ten bucks Lizzie throws a fit,” Jack said with a smirk at a passing bull rider.

“I’ll raise you twenty if Weatherby’s still standing.”

“Ye’re on.”

James opened the door to the suite they were watching from and what unfolded was…not the pandemonium they expected. Elizabeth and Will were eagerly talking while she had her work phone pulled out and Weatherby was in talks with another stock contractor.

Jack and James looked at each and shrugged after a moment.

“A draw, then?”

“James! Oh, James my dear boy.” Weatherby put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his own chest. “I must say you two nearly gave us all a fright. When that terrible reporter opened her mouth, we could all tell something was up! Mr. Featherston of Ariat was about to go down there himself to set her to rights! But I talked him down, said that Jack knew what to do. And, well, you certainly did but not in a way any of us were expecting!”

Jack simply shrugged and grinned while James looked a little more thoughtful.

“This hasn’t…tarnished anything has it? I know Jack’s retiring but I hoped he’d still have some deals to rely on afterwards,” he murmured, looking at the assembled group of sponsors and stock contractors that worked mostly with Jack.

“From what I’ve gathered, no one in this room personally would do something like that.” Weatherby did in that moment look a little nervous. “But I can’t guarantee what their higher-ups will say.”

James relaxed and nodded. That was to be expected. Presidents and CEOs weren’t the ones in the arenas, weren’t the ones building relationships. They would be focused on their investors and weigh their influence more highly.

Jack gave his side a reassuring squeeze.

“James,” Elizabeth called, beckoning them over. “I’m trying to update Jack’s social media and I need your hand!”

“My hand?” James asked as he approached the pair, nodding to Will and making a mental note to treat the younger man later for putting up with his neurotic self the past five days.

Elizabeth tugged his left hand closer to the window to get the best lighting for a photo.

“The ring, specifically,” she said, taking a photo and immediately going to edit it.

“Oh God, Lizzie, really?”

Elizabeth grinned and immediately put together a post for Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and Reddit.

“Really! This is going to be the most talked about part of the NFR this year so I need to be on top of it. You two really should have given me a heads up, you know.”

James sputtered his shock at her cheek.

“This wasn’t planned! Beckett was trying to ruin us and Jack somehow managed to turn it around and into a proposal!”

“Look, however it happened, I should have been in the loop. Do try to remember that in the future.”

“Oh for the love of-,” James turned and found himself face to face with Jack again.

“I saw Beckett sneaking out of here. I think he’s no longer gonna be a problem for us, love.”

James let out a relieved sigh and rested lightly against Jack.

“Good. Now I can properly focus on you.” He pressed their foreheads together and smiled. “Five more go-rounds…think you can do it?”

“If I get to do pre-event head again, course I will.”

James’ face flamed and Jack laughed before drawing him into a kiss.

Elizabeth quickly snapped a photo to keep handy for the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

“And your Steer Wrestling Champion, having the highest average of all ten go-rounds…Jack Sparrow!”

James stood at the edge of the arena in the same spot he had been five days ago. The past few days had been a whirlwind of social media, competition, and finding out just how many of the competitors truly believed the machismo and how many didn’t. He had even heard from Gibbs that a few of the ranch vendors had called to discuss the news but they promised to wait for him to return before doing anything major.

Jack looked nearly regal, he thought, standing under the bright lights with the other event Champions and holding the shiny gold belt buckle. He was standing like a peacock, chest puffed out with pride for a year well done, and he was subtly playing the crowd. To be fair to them, it wasn’t hard since this was his, and rodeos, best year yet: he took the overall average award for both Steer Wrestling and Tie-Down Roping and had managed to snag both Championships.

“And finally, your All-Around Cowboy, earning the highest money in steer wrestling and tie-down roping…Jack Sparrow!”

James was grinning like an idiot at the news while Jack, for a moment, was caught off guard. Despite all his success, he had never earned the All-Around award, had never quite pulled in enough prize money for it. Clearly he still wasn’t expecting it despite being the obvious best that year.

“Jack, this year has been your best, obviously. What are your plans now that you’re retiring?”

Jack let out a little breathy laugh and shook his head before looking back up at the announcer.

“I think we all found out what me plans are a few days ago.”

The crowd laughed and James felt a bloom of warmth: a mix of embarrassment and joy.

“So, yeah, there’s a large wedding to look forward to and then I’ll be settling down at Straight Arrow Ranch. I hope I’ll be an asset to the Norrington name. I look forward to spending the rest of me life finding out.”

Jack turned and flashed James a bright smile.

This move caused the announcer to turn and he spotted James waiting for Jack on the edge of the arena.

“Well, we don’t normally do this but we also don’t normally get an engagement announcement quite like this. James?”

James took a deep breath and stepped onto the dirt floor with long, confident strides. He couldn’t show fear now, not when they had been shown all this support already. It still, at times, felt flimsy, like it would go away once the rodeo season was over and they were back in Texas.

Jack held his hand out to take James’ and he gently tugged him closer.

James blushed a little as he stood amongst the row of Champions.

“James, what are your plans now that Jack is retiring? You’ve known him for a while, right?”

An involuntary, nervous chuckle left his throat and James quickly tamped it down.

“A while, yes. I traveled with him the first year the ranch sponsored him back when I was nineteen. Life took us on different paths for a few years which was my greatest mistake looking back. But we’re together again and I am truly blessed to have both of our starts involve the National Finals Rodeo.”

A nice little PR bow to wrap it all up in. He still had it.

The announcer’s smile seemed genuine enough and he nodded before turning back to Jack.

“Any details about the wedding you can reveal yet?”

“We haven’t really started planning,” Jack smirked and he lifted his gaze to the crowd. “But I’ve been making notes of who supported us so expect an invitation in a few months! Ye know who ye are!”

James shook his head but gladly stayed tucked up by Jack’s side through the last few moments of the closing ceremonies. They exchanged a few quick kisses that James was hopeful weren’t being projected across the big screens.

“Where should we go now, Jamie-luv? I’m all yers now.”

James smiled softly, tenderly, at him as they left the arena.

“Home, Jack.”


	12. Chapter 12

“How’s Will taking to Florida?”

_“He’s just fine, James. You don’t have to worry about any of the horses down here.”_

“I’m not worried about them,” James laughed. “I’m wondering about ya’ll.”

 _“Ooh, little twang slip there.”_ Elizabeth set her phone down and she resettled into frame. _“We’re doing fine. And you got him here just in time, really.”_

“Yeah, everything’s gone rather shit here too. I’m trying to get a handle on the vendors and buyers,” James sighed.

_“Don’t try to force anything, James. You’re a good leader, a good manager. Just keep to your word and your integrity. The right people will come around.”_

“You have a lot of faith in me, Lizzie.” James smiled softly as he watched her deal with an excitable puppy that bounded in and jumped into her lap. “…I don’t think that’s how you train a farm dog.”

 _“Oh, hush,”_ Elizabeth laughed as she held the little Corgi close. _“He’s going to be the best cattle dog in Florida, aren’t you Bodacious?”_

“…Did you really name him Bodacious?”

 _“Course I did! Ferocious work dog needs a ferocious name. Now,”_ she set the dog down and looked back at the video call, _“go and put your silky voice and good character to use. Don’t worry so much.”_

“You’re twenty-five, shut up about worrying.”

_“And you’re thirty-three, arguing with a twenty-five year old instead of facing their stress. Bye, James!”_

She ended the call before he could counter that.

James set his phone down and he lazily spun his chair back around to face the computer. The spreadsheets and emails he had been working with for the past week were staring back at him. A solid core of his vendors and buyers weren’t wavering any more than usual for the winter season but a good handful were attempting to either pull-out of contracts or make new, lesser deals.

While Beckett didn’t manage to completely implode his life, the hand forcing did bring its own set of problems.

“Still staring at all that?”

James started at the voice by his ear and breath against his neck. He jerked to the side and looked at Jack.

“Judas Priest! What are you doing sneaking around like a cat?”

“I’ve been redecorating. Yer builders have no idea how to arrange a Master bedroom.”

“…Did you put the bed facing the window to scar the ranch hands?”

Jack merely grinned and James sighed although he was having trouble hiding a little smile.

“Christ, Jack, I can’t lose my workers too,” he said with a little chuckle, although the strain was noticeable.

“Ye’re not going to, Jamie-luv. Now, I’ve finally finished unpacking and I have way too many Championship saddles. Bellamy agreed to help me find a way to display them in the shop. That’ll be good for business, hm?”

James smiled and tilted his face up.

“It will. Thank you, Jack.”

Jack gave him the kiss he was clearly looking for and even ended it with a little nip as a promise for later.

James watched him go before turning back to the computer. He was going to buckle down and do this. He could assert the new change in ranch ownership, and what that would entail, without giving into outright bigotry. He helped run a Fortune 500 company for God’s sake!

Clear lines.

Firm stance.

Honest words.

_“Never accept less than what you’re worth, James. Just because you’re a Norrington don’t mean that everyone will accept that. But if you follow through on what you say, no one will have a reason to distrust you. One day you can stake the whole ranch on your words and people will fear it.”_

“Don’t gamble what you can’t pay,” he mumbled, typing out an email to the first vendor on the list that had started to give him trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

“So, when you said the saddles would boost business, I didn’t realize you meant they would be front and center when someone entered the shop.”

Jack grinned at James, wiping his hands on a rag. All the saddles were freshly cleaned and conditioned and looked amazing on the wall.

“We thought about putting them over behind the tills but Bellamy pointed out that it might cause a traffic jam but here people can stop and look without holding up a line.”

James chuckled and pulled his phone out.

“And you didn’t happen to put your favorite ones in the right spot for,” he put an arm around Jack and held his phone up to take a picture, “selfies.”

Jack managed to kiss James’ cheek before the camera shutter clicked. He smirked at James’ little blush.

“No, course not. Funny little happenstance, that.”

“Mr. Sparrow, if you don’t mind, I need to steal Mr. Norrington away. I want to go over inventory and such since we’re in the midwinter crunch.”

James put his phone up and turned to the slightly older man who ran the saddle shop. He lightly slapped Jack’s hands which had somehow found their way about his waist.

“Of course, Mr. Bellamy. Happy to-Jack seriously-discuss inventory.”

Jack reluctantly let him go and watched as he and Bellamy disappeared into the backroom.

Bellamy gestured to the back room and it took James a second to understand what he was implying. He frowned as he walked around and took in just how much stock was still boxed up despite the “midwinter crunch”. He realized a lot of it was left from the post-NFR Christmas period when they should have expected a boon.

“…Sales are down.”

“Yep. I don’t want to be rude and say it’s because of-”

James held a hand up and Bellamy stopped immediately. He let out a shuddery breath as he looked at the boxes. His shoulders squared.

“It probably is. I’ve already been in touch with the problematic vendors and buyers yesterday and today. Now I need to do overall PR. We have to present a clear message and clear direction. Be prepared to run updates on the shop website and socials.”

“Of course, Sir.”

James nodded towards the workshop.

“How’s Carlos handling this? I can’t replace such a good leatherworker on short notice if he’s discomfited about everything.”

“Carlos is Carlos,” Bellamy assured. “Whatever he feels it isn’t playing a part in his work. So long as he feels _he’s_ treated fair, you could turn the whole ranch into a gay, nudist orgy.”

James snorted and shook his head.

“Luckily, it won’t ever reach that point. I’ll email you what needs to run on the sites later today.”

“I’ll be waiting with bells on.”

They stepped out of the back room in time to see the door of the shop open. Bellamy straightened his clothing, ready to play his managerial role if needed, but he stopped when he heard the voice call out to…Jack?

“Mr. Sparrow? I didn’t think I’d actually see you yet!”

James let out a good-natured sighed and clapped Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Oh, I best go save my fiancé. It’s a friend of mine who’s likely to eat Jack alive.”

Bellamy raised a brow but followed James to the front of the store. He stumbled to a stop while James continued on at the sight of a man James’ age acting like a rather excited child.

Jack looked over at the sound of footsteps and he flashed a grin.

“Ah, James, I can assume this is Theo?”

Theodore let out an odd little squeak at that and James laughed.

“Yes, sadly fourteen years hasn’t matured him much. Still your number one fan,” James said as he slipped an arm around Jack.

“Well, I’m sure I can make some of his dreams come true,” Jack smirked and James pinched his side.

“Don’t be gross, Jack.”

“I don’t mind, James.”

“Yes I know _you_ don’t mind, Theo, but I’m not willing to share my fiancé.”

Theodore shrugged with a grin.

“Don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Ooh, Jamie-luv…”

“Okay, apparently inviting my friends down for the wedding and bachelor parties was clearly a mistake.”

Jack tugged James back against his side and kissed his cheek.

“A bit of teasing, love. Waited fourteen years for ye, ain’t messing it up now.”

Theodore smiled softly as he watched the two interact. He hadn’t been able to see them together when they were younger but he was sure he was seeing a faint ghost of the past in front of him.

Speaking of ghosts from the past…

“I brought you something, James.”

“I told you no gifts.”

“You’ll want this one,” Theodore promised, digging in his carry-on bag. He pulled out a brown hat and held it out to James proudly.

James made a soft noise and reached for the aged Ariat hat. He remembered the purge he had done all those years ago when he had resolutely faced forward. He had gotten rid of so many little things from that year with Jack.

“…You saved this from the dumpster?”

Theo nodded and pulled out one more thing: a VIP pass from the National Finals.

“I knew you’d regret that someday. I couldn’t save everything but I knew the hat and this pass would be the most important.”

James took the old, faded pass and he blinked away tears.

“…This was the start of everything…everything good and bad…”

Jack peered at the pass and he made a soft noise.

“The one where I broke my rib? That wasn’t that bad, Jamie.”

James smiled softly and shook his head.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant. When I got back to college, I found out Beckett had been watching the broadcast of that night. It’s how he found me out. If that steer hadn’t decided to run you over…I don’t know how everything would have gone.”

Jack gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“We still would have broken it off eventually. I was sure it would happen with the way yer father was.”

James settled the hat on Jack and he shrugged.

“Well we still got here. Come on, Theodore’s the first but we’re about to be descended upon by guests. And I still have work to do.”

“I think I can keep Theodore entertained.”

James gave another pinch to his side, this time using his nails.

Jack lifted his shot glass with the men gathered with him. He and James had decided to keep the wedding fairly small (at least smaller than his father would have probably preferred) but he had still managed to gather a nice little group of friends.

Gibbs was going to be there as a paternal force since his own father had stopped speaking to him when he stopped sending money to prop up the bar and shipping company. He hadn’t heard anything after his rather public proposal so Edward was a write-off.

Hector was going to be standing next to Jack as his Best Man. It had been a topsy-turvy friendship but they had managed to build something that had withstood the last decade.

The others in the group were other riders or performers that had stayed true to their friendship with Jack. Bollard was another steer wrestler, barrel chested and often nipping at Jack’s heels in the rankings. Duncan was a bull rider although his height sometimes hurt his chances. The last man was Marty. He worked as both a barrelman and a hazer when the rodeo organizers _let_ him. He had even spent some time as a rodeo clown but that had ended after a round with Little Yellow Jacket.

Jack groaned at the way the whiskey burned and he blinked at the clock behind the bar.

“Fellas! …Fellas…” He swayed a little as he turned from the bar to face the group. “We-We oughta take this back to the ranch. Tomorrow is an early day.”

“Oh please! Of all the people to suggest an early night, you?” Marty shook his head with a snort and made his way to the bar.

“What? I’m allowed to do things differently,” Jack said as he tried to drunkenly pull his coat on. “I can m-mature. And I’m not starting me wedding off on a bad note. Not like me Da.”

“Was your dad ever married?”

“Shut up.”

Marty returned to the group with a bartender quickly following.

“Patron shots, let’s go!”

The rest of the group eagerly took their shots, laughing and shouting. Jack watched and he found himself shrugging his coat off again.

“All right, all right, a little bit longer, then. Pass me one.”

The merriment was returned to the group and they were uninterrupted until the door to the bar opened and brought in another little group on the cold winter wind.

Jack looked up at the sudden burst of cold air and his eyes widened.

“I thought ye were in Corpus!”

James smirked and tugged his scarf off while Elizabeth, Will, Andrew, Theodore, and AnaMaria, a team roper who had an edge to her from being one of the few women not competing in barrel racing, quickly found them a table.

“AnaMaria said none of the bars there were worth it. Too quiet, apparently. Got back an hour ago and we’ve been following your trail through the local bars. Didn’t think we’d catch up.”

Jack looked over at their table where Andrew was talking with a server and AnaMaria was flashing her eyes at them.

“…She just wanted to keep an eye on us.”

“And you know if you hadn’t gotten her partner blackout drunk the night before their last biggest rodeo, she would be a lot closer to your crew.”

“Bacardi,” Andrew said victoriously as a server brought over a tray of shots.

Jack slipped an arm around James and followed him over to the table. They hadn’t intended to mix their parties but a full celebration couldn’t hurt.

“I didn’t think ye liked Cuban rum?”

“Not particularly but this is a party tradition our class at AXP had to kick off any major celebration.”

“Ooh, Crow Trads. Interesting.”

Jack watched as James partnered with Will, Andrew with Elizabeth, and Theodore with AnaMaria. They seemed to have discussed it before as the three non-frat members had a vague idea of the toast and handshake but it was clear that the AXP men were really leading.

Jack laughed as Will coughed on the shot and he clapped him between the shoulder blades before turning to the entire gathered group.

“Drinks all around!”

Rum and whiskey flowed freely amongst the group (or as freely as the bar staff would allow). Jack and James had somehow found themselves pressed against each other, as they usually were, and getting progressively drunker.

The next song to play caused Jack to perk up at the way it made James’ hips start to move.

“Mmm, we best put those tight jeans to good use,” he purred into James’ ear before tugging the other man onto the dance floor.

Jack didn’t pull him out to two step. He kept James, despite him being just that bit taller, in front of him and ran his hands down James’ sides until holding tightly to his hips as they found the rhythm of the country rock.

James was riding just enough of a pleasant buzz to only be aware of the other people in the bar. Not enough to be worried of his awareness, just aware.

And he was especially aware of the way Jack’s husky, rum-drenched voice was singing along to Aldean in his ear.

“If we’re talking about memories, yeah we’re gonna make ‘em, Talkin about rules, yeah we’re gonna break ‘em!”

“Get a room!”

James wasn’t sure if that was Andrew or Duncan but he lifted his arm lazily to flip them off. Apparently that was what they wanted if the laughter and cheers was anything to go by.

“How about ye and I leave this party early?” Jack suggested, nipping once at his neck. “Say we’re going to get our shut eye before tomorrow’s festivities?”

“You know they’re not gonna believe that,” James drawled, eyes half-closed.

“Oh well.”

Jack’s hands on his hips got a little bit more insistent and James turned in his hold to follow him off the dance floor. He reached for his jacket as Jack gave the group their excuse. As he predicted, they all waved them off with jeers and dirty jokes. James helped Jack into his jacket and shot back at a few of the jokes with a smirk on his face.

He hadn’t felt this happy and joyful since he had made friends with Theodore and Andrew.

Course those party nights hadn’t ended with the promise of hot sex.

The cold snap of February air on his face drew him out of his musings and his gaze fell on Jack and the waiting Uber.

“…You’ve been planning.”

Jack merely flashed a cheeky smile and opened the door for him.


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh, God, what did we _do_ last night?”

“I remember Corpus being boring…and then we ran into Jack…”

“ _Fuck_ , what did Jack give us?”

“ _Him_? What did _you_ order for us Marty?”

James shook his head as he passed the two guest rooms where their friends had all passed out the night before. He was a little under the weather but Jack had made them take ibuprofen before bed and had set out Gatorades for when they woke up.

Almost like he had experience with this problem.

James hummed softly as he padded into the kitchen and started to set up a couple of breakfast trays.

“Ah, Master Norrington, what a surprise ta see ya up and about.”

His gaze flicked up to catch the dark gaze of Tia Dalma. She was dressed and ready for the long day ahead.

“Don’t know whether to be glad for the concern or insulted by it.”

Tia grinned a rather predatory smile.

“Ya not like it? Was trying ta be more…personable.”

“What, no more veiled threats? Shame,” James murmured as he perused his wine collection for a good champagne to make mimosas.

“Never made veiled threats, Master Norrington. Jest what de ancestors tell me.”

“Tell them to mind their own business.”

“Ya know spirits no do that. Dey know all.”

James sighed and he set the half-empty bottle down next to the tray of drinks. He looked at her and gave her a little nod.

“So clearly you have something to tell me. Get it out now before the rest of my day can be ruined.”

Tia Dalma frowned a little and stepped closer.

“Ya tink de spirits have ruined yer life before? Ya used der message wrong.”

James may have slightly lost it at that.

“The _end_ of the Norringtons?! How else was I supposed to take that except that I would fail the family tree?! And now, on the _day_ I’m living up to that, here you are again! So, yes, what possible news could you have for me that is somehow not going to ruin my life?!”

“De end of de Norringtons…James, have ya looked at yer past? Yer family? Yes, end of Norringtons but de beginning of de Sparrows.”

James’ eyes widened and he sputtered for a few seconds. He had to decide whether she was trying to cover her ass for what she taunted a preteen with…or believe that she actually had some sort of gift and knew about all of this. It was on him to decide whether either option helped soothe those old wounds and end this current argument.

“…I do not think you knew this back then,” he said softly, “but I will let that go.”

Tia Dalma relaxed slightly.

“Shall I prepare breakfast for everyone while ye take dem de hair of de dog?”

James took one last deep breath to settle himself and he nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

He took the tray of mimosas and carefully carried them upstairs after a moment to compose himself. He wasn’t sure how he was going to balance it all to open the doors but he was saved from a potential disaster of fumbling with it all by Elizabeth opening one of the guest room doors.

“James? How do you look so well put together?” she asked softly, clearly suffering from a headache.

“Jack,” he said simply. “Mimosa?”

Elizabeth took one and threw half of it back while James laughed.

“Shh, shh, shh, no. Not yet. Stay shut up.”

James shook his head and kissed her temple before sending her off to continue her quest for ibuprofen and food. He stepped quietly into each guest room and left their friends with the good news of a tasty hair of the dog and breakfast was being made as he spoke. A few of the guys had given the mimosas odd looks before finally just taking them. He reminded them of the schedule for the day before leaving them to wake up more.

Jack was sauntering out of their room when he stepped back into the hallway and he gladly looped an arm around his waist.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. “We did kind of plan this really fast.”

“Cause ye wanted it done so people had less time to say shit.” Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I would have married ye at the Finals with the nearest priest if ye’d have let me.”

James smiled softly at the reassurance. They sat down in the kitchen next to Elizabeth and talked softly as Tia Dalma finished making the large breakfast spread.

“February 5th, de exact middle ‘tween de winter solstice and de spring equinox.” Tia Dalma smirked softly as she set a platter of bacon and toast down. “A rather powerful day ya’ve chosen, James.”

James sipped at a mimosa and shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughed softly as she set the eggs out.

“Course ye don’t. I’ll go start prepping for de dinner spread with Estrella. Jest leave de dishes and we’ll get dem.”

“Thank you, Tia Dalma.”

She dipped her head before disappearing once more.

James had decided a long time ago to stop questioning what it was Tia Dalma did back in the housekeeper quarters.

“Oh my God, James,” Elizabeth groaned, “breakfast sandwiches have never tasted better.”

The old barn was due to be torn down in the spring to make way for a new one in the fall. That made it a perfect venue once it was cleaned up. The large aisle area was strung with white voile and Edison bulb lights to provide a romantic atmosphere over rustic tables set with simple winter flower and candle centerpieces. The old horse stalls had their doors removed so serving areas could be both part of the whole event but also tucked away.

It was honestly more than James had expected on such short notice.

“James, you know it’s bad luck if Jack sees you before the ceremony.”

He turned to the source of the voice, ignoring the click of the photographer’s camera, and smiled softly at Elizabeth and Will. She looked absolutely radiant on his arm in a flutter sleeve, sage colored dress and Will had a quiet pride about him and looked quite dignified in his suit.

“Who decided I was the bride?”

“I think Jack did,” Will said softly, blushing a little, “repeatedly last night.”

James shook his head and waved them off.

“All right, all right, I’ll go hide. Is everyone else ready? Guests should be arriving soon.”

“Everyone’s ready. AnaMaria and Marty are greeting everyone at the gate and Bollard and Duncan are ready to direct parking and assist anyone. Andrew and Theodore should be on their way down along with Hector and Gibbs.”

“Good, good.” James took a deep breath and flexed his hands by his sides.

He heard the camera go off again. Hopefully she could make that shot look artsy instead of the sheer terror he felt.

He slipped out of the barn and over to the little outbuilding they were using to stage his side of the wedding party. It appeared Andrew and Theodore had just made it down as they were still putting on the finishing touches on their suits.

“James! Perfect, I need an extra hand with this bow tie.”

“…Did you forget how to tie a bow tie?” he asked after a moment, glad for something to latch onto to distract himself.

Theodore rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, because all of us had a reason to wear bow ties after college.”

“Andrew?”

“I tied mine beforehand like a smart person,” he chuckled as he adjusted the tie to fit correctly. “Ta da.”

“Oh shut up.”

James smiled softly and he bat Theodore’s hands away from the bow tie. His tongue peeked forward as he tied it, having to recall how to do it and then do it essentially backwards. He still managed to get it done on the first attempt.

“Show off.”

“Get your cufflinks and cummerbund on before I strangle you with them, hmm?”

Theodore raised a brow as he picked up his cufflinks.

“You okay? Bit of a change from breakfast. Now I feel we’re the ones all happy and ready to go and you’re the one nursing a hangover.”

James sat down on a blanket-covered hay bale and put his head in his hands.

“I don’t know! Did I do this too fast? Is it too big? Not big enough? Did I invite too many people? Oh God, not enough?! Did-”

“James!” He lifted his head a little to find Andrew crouching in front of him. “Take a deep breath, all right? Okay, now, what are you worried about? Jack?”

“God no!” James said quickly.

“Then no one else matters. You want this, right?” He nodded and Andrew smiled softly. “And you trust Jack wants this, yeah?”

“But I’ve got to get it _right_ , Drew. I still have buyers and suppliers that aren’t back to normal and we haven’t heard anything from Jack’s prior sponsors and-”

“They don’t matter, James. There will be other buyers and suppliers, there will be other deals, but this moment? What you’re about to do? It won’t be the same the next go round. Be in the moment.”

“You’re about to have a 97 ride, why risk it for what could end up being a no-ride.”

Andrew and James both looked up at Theodore, James with a raised brow, and the other man shrugged.

“Thought I’d put it in words you might be more used to hearing.”

“I still have time to strangle you with your cummerbund.”

“But you won’t! You love us.”

“Remind me why,” James muttered, shaking out his hands and making sure he still looked put together.

“Cause we got drunk on a beach together and made a pact to support each other, especially against Beckett. Now we’re supporting each other against our own weaknesses.”

“And that’s why you’re standing with me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs started the procession down the aisle to the sound of George Strait singing about love and he stood at the altar made from a couple of garden trellises with ivy and a new saddle Carlos had crafted on a saddle stand.

Jack walked up next with Hector and the other men in his party. It was odd seeing all of them in full black tie but each man managed to carry himself just so.

James took a deep, calming breath before he led his party towards the altar. He lifted his gaze from his feet and caught Jack’s eyes. The older man had looked perfectly composed until that moment. He grinned and his hands came up instinctually as if to cover it but James noticed he was blinking a lot. When Jack leaned forward with his hands steepled in front of his mouth, James realized he was crying. The other man was usually so put together or covering with humor that James actually faltered in his steps for a moment.

He stood across the saddle from Jack and he had to blink away his own tears. Andrew and Theodore gave them grins and little eyebrow wiggles before taking their spot next to James. Elizabeth was already dabbing at her tears and even AnaMaria seemed a little glassy-eyed.

Gibbs looked at the two wedding parties and then out to the assembled guests.

“Welcome, loved ones. Please look to your left…and then your right…You are sat with the people James and Jack trust the most. The couple wants to thank you for traveling to be here in this moment as we celebrate and witness the commitment these two are making.

“To mark this transition in their relationship and lives, they also celebrate the love between all of us: the friends who have stood by them and supported them in different ways and at different times these past fifteen years. I ask, as one of the oldest friends,” he smiled softly at Jack and the amused chuckles he got from the guests, “that we continue to cherish and support them through this new phase.”

“The couple have written their own vows. Jack?”

Jack reached out and took James’ hands in his, holding them over the saddle. He rubbed his thumb over the back of James’ fingers as he took a steadying breath.

“With all me heart, I take you to be me husband. I will love ye through the good and the bad, the joy and the sorrow. It is me intention to be yer best friend, to respect and support ye, to be patient, to work together with ye to achieve those things that are important to ye, to accept ye unconditionally, and to share life with ye throughout the years.”

James gave his hands a gentle squeeze and a little smile.

“I pledged my heart to you fifteen years ago without my knowledge. It is an honor to stand here now. I will try to be understanding and to trust in you completely. I will make you a part of me and, in turn, become a part of you. Together we will face all of life’s experiences and share one another’s dreams and goals.”

Gibbs gestured to Hector and Theodore. The two men produced the wedding bands and Jack and James took them, loosening up a little as the ceremony progressed.

“A ring is an unbroken circle, much like a lasso, of which both of you are familiar. Just as a lasso is a symbol of safety _and_ restriction, the way you two will view these rings will depend on how you wield them. These rings, your marriage, is meant to be a safe port in a stormy world. Never wield them against each other out of anger. Jack, place the ring on James’ finger and repeat after me:”

Jack held James’ hand so lovingly and only James was aware of how he was rubbing his palm in the way he did when he wanted to get them to a private place.

“Behave,” he mouthed, making Jack smirk.

“I give ye this ring as a symbol of me love with the pledge: to love ye today,” he slipped the ring over the tip of James’ finger, “tomorrow,” down the first joint, “always,” down the second joint, “and forever.”

He settled the ring into place and squeezed his hand.

“James, place the ring on Jack’s finger and repeat after me:”

James gently cleared his throat and nodded.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever.” He followed the same motions Jack had used, quite liking the idea they made of sealing it all in a nice little bow.

Gibbs sniffed and cleared his throat.

“Well! As many have noticed and are probably confused about, there is a saddle between you two.”

“Yes, it’s quite nice,” Jack quipped.

“Should thank Carlos,” James said softly, not quite as daring as his fiancé to quip loudly in the middle of the ceremony.

“Thank ye, Carlos!”

James blushed and bowed his head but his shoulders shook with laughter along with their parties and guests.

“Anyway, these two decided to do something different in place of a Unity Candle. With great care, Hector, pass Jack his brand. And Andrew, with _great_ care, pass James his. ”

Hector passed Jack, carefully, a branding iron that bore the brand he had designed a few years into his career: a roofed S.

Andrew, much to Theodore’s displeasure, was the one entrusted to pass James the ranch brand: the N with an arrow through it.

“Each man will brand their unique symbol on a fender, letting the saddle show each side of the union.”

It took steady hands and care to do it just right but when Jack and James pulled the branding irons away the marks stood clear.

“And the couple has designed a new personal brand to represent the changes their union will bring.”

Gibbs brought this one forward himself and James and Jack both took it. The new brand was a double J, slightly tilted and offset. They aimed it at the cantle and pressed it carefully against the leather. This part had taken practice on pieces of remnant leather to get the right pressure from both of them.

The new brand looked quite striking on the saddle.

Jack passed the iron back to Gibbs to put safely away. The man returned to the altar and smiled softly.

“Before these witnesses, your nearest and dearest, you have pledged to be joined in marriage. You have now sealed this pledge with your vows and rings. By the authority vested in me by the Great State of Texas-”

Someone in the guests whooped and James couldn’t help but laugh. It sounded suspiciously like Ragetti and he already could see Jack plotting how to steal his eye…again.

“-I now pronounce you married!”

Jack and James met over the saddle in a rather bruising kiss to the cheers from their close friends and trusted colleagues.

Pintel and Ragetti did at least get the music for the recessional started on time and the well-known start of I Like It, I Love It brought a grin to James’ face. Not a traditional recessional song but since the ceremony and reception were in the same building…seemed like a good way to transition to the party side of everything.

Jack led him out from around the saddle before quickly tugging him against his side. Their wedding parties filed out around them and Gibbs and a couple of ranch hands took the trellises and saddle off to the side to free up room for a dance floor.

“Friends and foes and neithers! If ye know me more than James, I’m sure this was never what ye expected of me. But this part ye will have…drinks all around!”

James hummed softly along with the music as he and Jack swayed. The party was winding down, with only a handful of guests besides their wedding parties still there. The ranch hands had enjoyed food, cake, alcohol, and dancing, and were now slowly taking everything down around them.

“Leave the music,” Jack called over to Pintel.

The other man dropped the cord he had picked up and backed away.

“Where did you find those two again?” James asked lazily.

“They help work the sound at the NFR. Met them a few times. Pintel’s not so bad, a bit stubborn and gruff, but Ragetti’s…a special one.”

James chuckled and lifted his head.

“At least they know what they’re doing.”

“Ye haven’t heard them argue over rodeo history non-stop.”

James rolled his eyes. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned in time to see Theodore drunkenly lasso Hector. Their friends cheered his success and clapped him on the back while Hector freed himself.

“Seems like everyone’s getting along,” Jack murmured. “Today went well.”

“It did. And I think they’ll enjoy tomorrow’s hunting before we all have to go back to our normal jobs.” His voice trailed a little at the end.

Jack frowned softly and he gave James a little squeeze.

“Hey, the ranch is going to be okay. None of yer employees have left and ye’ve still been selling cattle. This has just been a little dip. It’s gonna even back out.”

James smiled softly and nodded.

“You’re right, Jack. It’s why I married you,” he said, bringing up their joined hands to kiss Jack’s knuckles.

“Then get ready for a lifetime of me being right.”

“Oh no, what a horrible hunting accident and on a newlywed too!”

Jack grinned and tugged James close again.

“Hey now, no empty threats to me person.”

James rested their foreheads together.

“Will you accept a loaded threat about what I plan to do in our bed in a couple of hours?”

“Always, Jamie-luv,” Jack purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...got right into it. Enjoy!


End file.
